Phantom
by Nakokun
Summary: Superman declara en el juicio contra el supuesto autor intelectual de los atentados del 11S. Es hallado culpable y condenado a muerte, y luego Clark Kent descubre que le ha dejado una herencia... peculiar.
1. Prólogo

.-.

Phantom

.-.

Prólogo

.-.

Después del 11 de Septiembre, todos los estadounidenses, nacidos en ése país o no, cambiaron su "visión" en menor o mayor medida. Ningún ciudadano quedó indiferente al ver caer las Torres Gemelas, y hasta el mayor de los villanos sintió un dolor en el pecho. Fue la primera vez en toda la historia en que hasta los villanos dejaron escapar una lágrima (1) ante lo más impensado.

¿Un ataque al país más poderoso del mundo? Y lo que era más irrisorio ¿que lograra atravesar sus defensas un grupo de terroristas que dejaron muchísimas pistas para indicar quiénes eran y cuáles eran sus motivos¿El pueblo yanqui podía ser tan estúpido?

Si no lo era, entonces tenía miedo y necesitaba culpar a alguien. Quizás fueron las dos cosas. Y eso afectó a todo aquél que estuviera en el país en ése momento o en los años siguientes. Y Superman no fue la excepción.

Fue la primera vez en toda la historia que se permitió declarar a un superhéroe. Ayudó en mucho que no usara máscara (Batman había sido impedido de declarar en un juicio por ese motivo) y eso reafirmó la razón para no usarla: quería que la gente confiara en él. Y se había convenido a sí mismo que el declarar en ése juicio iba a hacer algo de justicia con las miles de víctimas inocentes que habían perdido la vida ése día.

Si bien el acusado era musulmán, parecía lo más alejado a uno que hubiese visto. Nunca había considerado seguir la religión musulmana, así que desconocía sus costumbres, pero este hombre lo desconcertó. Era alto y de piel algo tostada, ojos azul hielo y pelo blanco. Parecía más el presidente de una empresa multinacional que el autor intelectual de un atentado terrorista. Pero si algo le había enseñado el luchar contra el crimen, era que las apariencias podían engañar.

Esperó con los otros testigos afuera de la sala. Con su oído podía escuchar todo lo que sucedía adentro, por más que se lo reprochara su buena educación. El resto de las personas lo miraba con curiosidad, mujeres y hombres, en casi todos los casos, adultos, con rostros que demostraban tener distintos grados de angustia, enojo o hasta odio.

Todos menos uno.

Era un chico que aparentaba tener quince años. Tenía la mitad superior del pelo blanco, pero por debajo de la línea de sus orejas se volvía negro. Tenía ojos verdes y era blanco. Usaba un traje que no podía ocultar su musculatura, mucho más desarrollada de lo normal. Por un momento extraño, Superman pensó que ése chico se parecía un poco a él... Pero alejó pronto ése pensamiento cuando lo llamaron a declarar.

Todos los ojos se clavaron en él cuando se levantó, excepto los del muchacho. Parecía estar hipnotizado, mirando siempre al frente. Cuando Superman entró en su campo de visión, sus ojos no experimentaron ningún cambio. Cuando entró a la sala en donde se desarrollaba el juicio, levantó la cabeza y fue directamente a sentarse en el lugar de los testigos.

Juró y empezó a declarar, y se olvidó del chico bicolor. Contó todo lo que sabía, y sabía muchas cosas que comprometían al acusado. Después de dos horas, se le permitió retirarse. Cuando volvió con los otros testigos, el muchacho ya no estaba, y no lo recordó sino hasta mucho después.

.-.

La sentencia fue la que todos se esperaban; culpable de la autoría intelectual del ataque terrorista del 11-S. El juicio se había desarrollado en Texas, y si bien resultaba curiosos sabiendo que no habían sucedido allí los incidentes que lo habían llevado a juicio, Bush decidió que allí fuera enjuiciado.

Lo condenaron a quince penas de muerte y veintidós cadenas perpetuas. La sentencia iba a ser ejecutada en treinta días, y durante todo ése tiempo Superman sintió que había hecho lo correcto. Decir lo que sabía para llegar a la verdad y que los culpables recibieran su castigo. No aprobaba la pena de muerte, pero ninguna de las penas del código penal le parecían suficientes.

Había perdido a su ser más querido en ése ataque.

Luisa Laine, la afamada reportera (y se había ganado a pulso toda su reputación) había muerto en el derrumbe de las Torres Gemelas. Superman todavía no se había podido perdonar por eso, y ésa fue la principal razón por la cual había aceptado declarar en ése juicio. No le importó a nadie que no declarara como su verdadero yo –no iba a revelar su identidad secreta- pero sí aceptó declarar como Superman. Sentía que había hecho lo correcto.

Porque un héroe siempre hace lo correcto.

.-.

No se sintió mejor después que la pena fue ejecutada.

Lo ejecutaron en la silla eléctrica, y el condenado afirmó durante todo ese tiempo que era inocente. Nadie le creyó, y afrontó con dignidad su sentencia. Superman no estuvo presente durante el proceso, porque sentía que no le correspondía. Supuso que con eso había terminado ése asunto en su vida, y que nunca más tendría que volver a recordarlo.

¿Podía ser tan ingenuo?

.-.

.-.

¿Y qué hago yo aquí?

Hace rato que tenía esta idea en la cabeza, y me dije que no había motivos para impedir su publicación. Me inspiró el leer los números de Superman Legado, algunos de los Teen Titans y demás de Superman en formato digital, y para que se hagan una idea, a mí nunca me apasionaron los cómics... Soy una friki del Manga y el Anime, así que dense una idea.

(1) En un cómic de Spiderman de Diciembre del 2001 se puede ver al Dr. Doom derramando lágrimas en lo que después sería el ground zero. Fue impactante. Y Spidey-sama me resolvió muchos interrogantes que tenía sobre los superhéroes y el suceso del 11-S.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. La última voluntad de Gregor Taylor

.-.

Phantom

.-.

1: La última voluntad de Gregor Taylor

.-.

Dos meses después, Clark Kent recibió una carta documento. No hizo la conexión ni siquiera cuando la abrió y leyó que estaba dirigida a Superman. Pensó que se trataba de un error o de algún tipo de broma. Pero cuando leyó lo que decía, se quedó quieto por un buen rato, hasta que pudo asimilarlo.

El abogado del supuesto autor intelectual, Gregor Taylor, lo citaba para hablar sobre ciertos asuntos relacionados con el caso. Afirmaba que la carta le era enviada a él porque sabía en dónde encontrar a Superman mejor que nadie, y que si Clark Klent no lo sabía, entonces era seguro que Superman tampoco. Era una citación obligatoria, y decidió ir, aunque no sabía de qué querían hablarle.

.-.

-Le agradezco el que haya venido- dijo el abogado San Yung Suresh (1), después de estrecharle la mano e invitarlo a sentarse frente a su escritorio –Hay ciertos asuntos de suma importancia que no podían ser postergados-

El abogado era un joven de apariencia hindú, de piel tostada, ojos y pelo negro y corto, alto y con tono de voz modulada. Trabajaba en un bufete de abogados muy conocido en Metrópolis porque eran muy solicitados desde diversos ámbitos; desde políticos y famosos hasta gente común. Cobraban caro pero eran muy efectivos, y ayudaban a personas que no podían pagarles por medio de un programa de "justicia para todos", si mal no recordaba Clark. Suresh siempre defendía a mutantes (a los que llamaba "habilidosos genéticos"), metahumanos y otros grupos étnicos poco favorecidos. No tenía noticias negativas del bufete.

-Me han enviado una carta dirigida a Superman, y vine aquí para preguntarle el por qué. Que yo sepa, Superman no tiene un trato especial conmigo- dijo Clark.

-Oh, pero se percibe otra cosa desde fuera del ámbito, señor Kent- dijo el abogado, sin perder la sonrisa –Era una citación doble, para usted y para Superman, pero ya que ésa superpersona no ha podido venir, le hablaré a usted y luego citaré al señor Superman- sacó unos papeles de una carpeta y los extendió sobre el escritorio -¿Recuerda el caso contra el supuesto autor intelectual de los ataques terroristas del 11 de septiembre, que empezó en el 2003?-

-No creo que pueda olvidarlo-

-Pues bien, se han descubierto nuevas evidencias del caso- Clark se puso tenso. Tenía una sospecha que rogaba que no fuera verdad –Gregor Taylor, ejecutado hace dos meses, decía la verdad-

Silencio.

-¿Quiere decirme que era inocente?- una sensación helada pugnaba por dominarlo.

-Así es- sintió cómo el frío se extendía por su cuerpo y se llevó una mano a la boca –Y no sólo eso, sino que, al culparlo, desviaron las sospechas que iban a caer sobre pesos pesados del gobierno y los negocios que rodean al presidente Bush hijo... –

-¿Y por qué lo dice ahora? Si esto se hubiese sabido antes, ése hombre estaría vivo y con su nombre limpio-

-Porque sólo después de su ejecución pudimos encontrarlos, como si alguien los hubiera desechado porque ya habían servido para su propósito. Olvida una cosa, señor Kent. Se trataba de un _musulmán_, y si bien aparentaba ser más inglés que iraquí, gran parte de este país considera que todo musulmán o habitante de Medio Oriente, en especial los iraquíes, no sólo es malo, sino un terrorista. Y que los musulmanes de Medio Oriente y del resto del mundo, en especial en Irak, deben ser castigados por Estados Unidos. Acaban de invadir Irak, y buscan armas de destrucción masiva, aún después que los inspectores de la ONU dijeran que no iban a encontrarlas. El odio puede cegar, señor Kent, pero luego hay que asumir las consecuencias-

-Debo informar a la gente sobre esto-

-Y lo hará, señor Kent. Parte de la citación era para darle toda la información para que lo anuncia en el Diario Planeta, y aquí tiene una copia del expediente- le alcanzó una voluminosa carpeta llena de documentos, sin juntar los que tenía sobre el escritorio –Pero eso no es lo más importante-

-¿Podría ser más específico?-

-El señor Taylor perdió a su esposa en la primera guerra del Golfo, mientras ayudaba a las víctimas de la guerra como miembro de Médicos en Catástrofes. Pero su hijo sobrevivió, y es de él que tenemos que hablar-

-¿Tenía un hijo?- ahora sí se sentía mal.

-Así es, se llama Elijah Taylor y tiene, hum... Quince años. Quizás lo haya visto en los juicios, porque era uno de los pocos adolescentes que estaban presentes, aunque fuera de la sala, como testigo. Tiene el pelo de dos colores, blanco arriba y negro abajo. ¿Lo ubica?-

-Sí, lo he visto- dijo Clark –Aunque no pensé en relacionarlo con el acusado-

-Pues bien, la situación es que este chico estuvo presente en la ejecución de su padre, y cuando retiraron el cuerpo se desmayó. Y no se despertó por un par de meses. Cayó en coma y despertó hace medio día, en Texas-

-Sabe que no puedo publicar nombres de menores en noticias de este tipo, señor Suresh- dijo Clark –Y en el Planeta no damos detalles escabrosos-

-Lo sé, señor Kent, y sé la política de publicación de su diario- le alcanzó algunos de los documentos del escritorio, que resultaron ser expedientes médicos y otros datos de Elijah –Pero lo que importa es el muchacho. Aunque tuviera que llevarlo a un orfanato, prohibieron la religión musulmana en las instituciones públicas, y Elijah tiene bien presente su religión. Es por eso que, acatando la última voluntad del difunto, lo he citado a usted para leerle su última voluntad-

-¿Gregor Taylor me mencionó en su testamento?-

-Así es, redactó su testamento apenas se enteró que era sospechoso, suponiendo lo que iba a sucederle, y lo hizo conmigo. Lo nombra a usted como único heredero de todos sus bienes, pero bajo una condición; que adopte a su hijo-

Silencio.

-Si no supiera que esta es una agencia seria, le preguntaría si está bromeando. No conozco en persona a éste Gregor Taylor, y no recuerdo haberlo visto siquiera en mi vida-

-Pues el señor Taylor no lo dice en su testamento, pero lo que sí dice es que usted sabrá cuidar de Elijah mejor que nadie. Esto incluye todos los bienes de la familia Taylor, o al menos los que el Estado no ha confiscado y "perdido"-

-Pero yo no tengo hijos. Ni siquiera estoy casado-

-Es su decisión el aceptar o no-

-¿Y acaso no tiene otros parientes¿Tíos o abuelos ó...?-

-Gregor Taylor era su único familiar-

-No puedo aceptar esta responsabilidad, y menos si me lo dice tan de repente-

-Pase lo que pase, los documentos que le acabo de entregar son suyos, tenemos muchas copias fieles a los originales en el bufete. Haga con ellos lo que quiera. Además, si quiere pensarlo con más calma, Elijah saldrá del hospital en una semana, cuando termine su rehabilitación-

-¿Tiene alguna enfermedad?-

-Oh, no, es un muchacho muy sano. Pero no ha dicho una palabra desde que salió del coma y no parece que lo vaya a hacer pronto- lo miró a los ojos –Eso es todo, señor Kent-

.-.

No, eso no era todo. Era mucho más y ambos lo sabían, pero no podía hacer más por el momento. Cuando Clark salió de la oficina y del edificio, con los documentos aferrados contra su pecho, supo que había muchas cosas que no le había dicho, o que todavía no sabía.

O que quizás le dijera a Superman.

Había dicho que tenía una semana; bien, Superman le haría una visita en ése período.

Apenas llegó a su departamento fue hacia su computadora y empezó a escribir la historia. Tenía mucho material, de buena fuente, detallada y escrita sin parcialidad, lo cual facilitaba su trabajo. Quizás San Yung Suresh escondía algo, o quizás había sido amigo de Gregor Taylor, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que la noticia de la falsa acusación contra Gregor Taylor iba a dar que hablar. Pero no le importaba: después de todo había sido un inocente ejecutado por un crimen que otro había cometido, e iba a hacer lo posible para que no volviera a suceder.

O, por lo menos, para frenar la ola de odio que se avecinaba.

.-.

Dos días después, Superman apareció del otro lado de la ventana del despacho del abogado. San Yung Suresh lo vio enseguida y abrió la ventana, invitándolo a pasar. No sonreía.

-Buenos días, señor Superman- dijo el abogado, sentándose del otro lado del escritorio.

-Buenos días, señor Suresh- respondió el otro, sin dejar de mirarlo. Ahora actuaba diferente, y mucho, de cómo había actuado con Clark Kent.

-Por lo visto el señor Kent le informó acerca de la citación- pausa –Tengo que informarle de ciertos asuntos relacionados con Gregor Taylor, y con su hijo Elijah Taylor-

-Eso me dijo Kent-

-Puedo ser completamente sincero con usted, pero quizás le resulte chocante. ¿Desea que sea más sutil?-

-Puedo resistir muchas cosas, señor Suresh- se sentía poco comunicativo, y el abogado lo notaba. Quizás fuera el hecho de que ése hombre hubiese traído tantos sucesos y tan grandes a su existencia de civil –Una charla sincera no me matará-

-Va a golpearlo duro, señor Superman, pero si así lo quiere... – sacó algunos documentos del escritorio y se los pasó –Para empezar, esta oficina es segura y nadie podrá filmarnos o grabarnos dentro o fuera de la misma. Los vidrios son especiales y por lo tanto no podrán leernos los labios, espiar ó registrar nada. Todo lo que suceda aquí se quedará entre estas cuatro paredes y usted y yo-

-¿Y por qué me dice eso, señor Suresh?-

-Porque hay muchas cosas que podría comprometerlo, señor Kent-

-¿De qué habla?-

-Gregor Taylor sabe quién es usted y yo también. Clark Kent, reportero del Diario Planeta, último hijo del planeta Kriptón, o como desee que lo llame. Sé que su nave cayó en Smalville, en Kansas, y quiénes lo adoptaron como hijo. Sé a qué escuela fue y qué hizo mientras viajaba por el mundo. Tenemos información que Lex Luthor ansiaría obtener si supiese que está en nuestro poder. Y parte de mi contrato, no sólo legal sino moral, con Gregor Taylor, fue no revelarlo-

Superman levantó su vista apenas vio lo que tenía en las manos. Eran fotos de cuando su nave había caído a la Tierra, de su infancia, incluso de cuando voló por primera vez. Tenía una copia de su –falsa- partida de nacimiento, y datos que nadie tenía. Se convenció de que el hombre frente a él decía la verdad, y no sólo por lo calmo de sus latidos del corazón.

-¿Y por qué me ha citado, abogado?- le preguntó, serio.

-Por pedido expreso de Gregor Taylor, le transmito su deseo de que adopte a Elijah Taylor. Su padre estaba seguro que usted y sólo usted podría cuidarlo y darle lo que Elijah necesita de ahora en adelante-

-No tengo experiencia con niños-

-Ya le dije antes que Elijah tiene quince años y no es un chico problemático. Es musulmán desde el nacimiento, ama su religión, y cumple con todos los mandatos del Islam, no el que conocen en este país, sino el verdadero. Es un muy buen estudiante, un chico bueno y que nunca ha causado problemas-

-¿Y cómo es que Gregor Taylor estaba tan seguro de eso?-

-A veces me decía que le parecía que algo iba a suceder, y al poco tiempo eso sucedía. No era un precog, pero tenía habilidades especiales. Y Elijah quizás manifieste tener habilidades similares. De todos los seres con habilidades especiales, usted es el más indicado y por eso lo he citado aquí-

-¿Tienen información sobre otros superhéroes?-

-No voy a revelárselo, señor Superman. Lo que le voy a decir es que no sólo Gregor Taylor lo solicitó. Tenía habilidades muy fuertes que jamás usó, y si Elijah llega a manifestarse y no tiene quien lo guíe, podría ser alguien muy peligroso en poco tiempo. Y no sabemos qué tan poderoso podría ser-

-Hay instituciones especiales que tratan con muchachos con "habilidades especiales" como usted dice-

-Elijah aún no ha demostrado tener poderes, pero si los tiene sabemos que no pasarán desapercibidos. Y no es un habilidoso genético, o algo similar. Instituciones como la de Charles Xavier podrían ser indicada¿pero qué sucede si las habilidades de Elijah no son genéticas?-

Superman suspiró.

-¿Elijah sabe quién soy?-

-Lo vio en el juicio, pero no sabe que usted y Clark Kent son la misma persona-

-¿Y qué sucederá si me niego?-

-¿Aparte de las posibilidades que le he mencionado?-

-Sí-

Esta vez suspiró el abogado y lo miró con tristeza.

-En ése caso, por acuerdo entre Gregor Taylor y yo, me veré obligado a revelar todo sobre usted. Y sé las consecuencias que eso traería, pero no puedo permitir que Elijah quede sin un modelo a seguir-

Silencio.

-No, no tengo ningún fragmento de Kriptonita a mano, o que pueda usar contra usted, señor Superman. No le pediré que entienda, sino que acepte-

-¿Qué gana usted con todo esto?- se sentía ultrajado, pero no porque quien lo hiciera fuera un hombre común. No le gustaba que amenazaran con poner en peligro a sus seres queridos, y menos de ésa forma.

-Con esto le pago un enorme favor que Gregor Taylor me hizo. Eso es todo-

Y decía la verdad.

-Elijah saldrá en un par de días del hospital. Eso que tienen en las manos son copias, y le entregaré los originales cuando vaya a buscarlo al hospital. Todas las copias serán destruidas y no quedará nada sobre usted que pueda ser revelado al público. Y luego lo dejaremos en paz-

.-.

Se sentía mal el saberse en el medio de todo eso, y una parte de él le decía que no era tan injusto como quería creer. Había declarado en el juicio de su padre y ahora el chico no tenía familia. Le recordó un poco a sí mismo y cómo se había sentido cuando sus padres humanos le revelaron su procedencia.

El abogado no había mentido, y se notaba que tampoco estaba del todo cómodo con la situación. No había detectado malicia en sus palabras, ni duda. Era un hombre sincero, pero había algunas cosas que no había podido identificar.

El énfasis en Elijah y las palabras acerca de sus posibles poderes era otra cosa de la que preocuparse. Si de verdad tenía poderes, y si eran fuertes, sería una buena idea el tenerlo...

¿Vigilado?

¿Cerca?

¿Apoyándolo?

Decidió que al menos vería al muchacho de vuelta antes de decidirse. Cuando lo había visto en la corte no le había prestado demasiada atención, pero ahora quería verlo bien y saber cómo era. _Quién_ era. Y pasara lo que pasara de ahí en adelante con Elijah... Al menos iba a intentarlo.

.-.

.-.

(1) Mucho "Héroes" quizás.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. La llegada de Elijah

.-.

Phantom

.-.

2: La llegada de Elijah

.-.

No recordaba cuándo había pedido licencia con una causa tan "normal" como ésa. Incluso su jefe se sorprendió cuando le presentó la solicitud por adelantado, explicándole que había sucedido un imprevisto de índole personal y que necesitaría una semana para solucionarlo. No dio detalles, sólo dijo que era algo relacionado con su familia inmediata y algunos asuntos legales.

-Espero que no se haya metido en problemas, Kent- le dijo su jefe.

-Es algo que respecta a un testamento y a ciertas obligaciones que me adjudican en él- dijo Clark.

-¿Acaso te retiras porque heredaste una fortuna?- preguntó su jefe, sonriendo.

-No se trata de dinero, señor. Es acerca de las responsabilidades con los familiares del fallecido- y no dijo más. Salió de la oficina, juntó algunas cosas de su escritorio y salió del edificio del diario Planeta.

Esperaba volver en una semana.

.-.

Suponía encontrarlo acostado, mirando al techo sin ver nada en particular. Esperaba una mirada perdida y asustada, quizás ausente. Era algo común después de un golpe tan grande como ése, si no entraba en regresión u otra reacción después de un suceso de tales dimensiones. Había estado cerca de personas que habían sufrido grandes golpes, y sabía cómo podían reaccionar. Estaba preparado para eso.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

O quizás, para lo que _no_ vio.

La habitación en donde debía estar Elijah no tenía más pacientes que el muchacho. Le habían indicado su ubicación y Clark tomó aire antes de entrar, presintiendo que no iba a ser fácil. Abrió la puerta despacio, esperando ver al muchacho de un momento a otro. Se encontró con dos camas tendidas, al parecer intactas si no fuera por el equipo que estaba cerca de la cama más alejada de la puerta.

Entró, algo desorientado, preguntándose si la recepcionista le había dado la dirección equivocada. Entonces oyó algo detrás de la puerta, un rumor de algo moviéndose, y al mirar para ése lado se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Elijah. El muchacho ya estaba vestido y leía un libro, escrito en un idioma que Clark reconoció como árabe. Estaba sentado sobre una silla, al lado de un par de valijas medianas. Al ver a Clark cerró el libro y se levantó, inclinando la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. Sólo con curiosidad.

-Buenos días- empezó, sonriendo y tratando de ser amable –Yo soy Clark Kent, y he venido a buscarte. Te llamas Elijah¿verdad?-

El muchacho asintió.

Había algo que lo ponía intranquilo. Elijah llevaba una prenda de una sola pieza, que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. La había visto mucho en Medio Oriente, y supuso que el libro que había estado leyendo era el Corán. Su incomodidad aumentó.

Reinaba el silencio.

-El abogado Suresh me habló de ti y de tu situación- Elijah ni siquiera pestañeó –Y hemos decidido que yo cuidaré de ti- le extendió la mano y Elijah la estrechó, después de mirarla por un segundo –Mi auto está afuera, así que podemos irnos cuando quieras. ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus valijas?-

El muchacho asintió y agarró una, sosteniendo el Corán contra su pecho. No estaba inseguro ni asustado. Clark tomó la valija restante y salió de la habitación, al lado de Elijah. Mientras salían, todo el personal médico se detenía a mirarlos, murmurando cuando creían que no podían oírlos. O que un humano podría oírlos.

"Ése es el chico, el hijo del terrorista"

"No dejó de leer el Corán desde que despertó"

"Quién lo diría, un chico tan bien parecido, sufrir ésa desgracia... "

"No sé si es una suerte que haya despertado. Su familia ya no existe¿qué va a hacer ahora?"

"Debieron haberlo matado a él también. Culpable o no, es un musulmán, un _terrorista_"

"No dijo una palabra desde que despertó. Y con el ambiente que hay aquí, no me sorprende"

"Musulmán o no, es un ser humano, y era nuestro deber curarlo. ¿Por qué eres tan intolerante?"

Clark escuchaba estos y otros comentarios y se sintió molesto. Reconocía el sentimiento, y se dijo que no iba a fallarle a Elijah. Después de todo, Suresh le había dicho que tenía un carácter fuerte pero no injusto, que era buen estudiante y no causaba problemas. No bebía ni fumaba, ni consumía sustancias prohibidas.

Lo que no le había dicho era de qué tipo podían ser sus "supuestos" poderes.

Suresh había defendido a muchos mutantes y metahumanos. Clark había cubierto algunos de sus juicios, y sabía que el abogado no discriminaba y siempre usaba la palabra "habilidosos genéticos" en vez de "mutantes". Pero le preocupaba saber tan poco acerca de Elijah. El muchacho estaba tranquilo, caminando a su lado sin prisa por los pasillos del hospital, y sin decir una palabra.

Por un momento loco, recordó a Robin.

Y se imaginó que Elijah podría ser su compañero en la lucha contra el crimen, como Batman y Robin.

Elijah lo miró y Clark volvió en sí. Habían salido del hospital y estaban en el estacionamiento, pero el muchacho no sabía en qué vehículo se irían. Y tampoco le había dicho en dónde iban a vivir, o cómo iba a ser su vida de ahí en más.

-Elijah, ahora vamos a ir a vivir a Metrópolis- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, el muchacho ni siquiera pestañeó –Te preparé una habitación para que duermas, y mañana iremos a comprarte cosas que te gusten para que la decores a tu gusto. ¿Qué te parece?-

El muchacho asintió.

El latido de su corazón no había cambiado de ritmo en todo el trayecto. Tampoco había soltado el Corán. Cuando subieron al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, Clark entendió qué era lo que lo había puesto intranquilo. Elijah tenía todo el aspecto de un musulmán practicante, y si bien tenía en su poder la documentación del muchacho –parte de los papeles que le había dado Suresh- y todo estaba en regla, temía lo que le pudiesen hacer una vez que estuvieran en el aeropuerto. Los controles rozaban la completa paranoia, y tenían que comer algo antes de abordar el avión.

Además, la incomunicación del muchacho lo preocupaba.

Escuchó cómo Elijah se movía, y después sintió que le tocaban el brazo. Al darse vuelta, vio al muchacho alcanzándole una hoja de libreta con algo escrito. En la otra mano tenía la libreta abierta y el bolígrafo que había usado para escribir. Clark tomó el papel, curioso y leyó el mensaje. Decía:

"¿Sería tan amable de decirme en qué estado está Metrópolis?"

.-.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, atrajeron todas las miradas. Clark notó, con algo más que incomodidad, que no lo miraban a él, sino a Elijah. Antes de entrar le había preguntado si quería tomar un café y el muchacho había dicho que sí con la cabeza. Sabía que no iban a abordar el avión sin que revisaran a Elijah al menos una vez, y esperaba que el tener a un adulto cerca hiciera que la seguridad del aeropuerto guardara el debido respeto.

No los revisaron cuando entraron a la cafetería, pero todas las miradas los seguían. Y no se detuvieron cuando se sentaron en una mesa. Elijah parecía no darle importancia, como si no le afectara o ya estuviese acostumbrado a ése trato o a los aeropuertos, y se dedicó a mirar a Clark. Sólo con algo de curiosidad. Clark le habló de él y de su trabajo, y de cómo sería el departamento en el que vivirían. Le pregunto a Elijah si sabía el lenguaje de señas, y el muchacho respondió que no. Mientras tomaban sus cafés le preguntó algunas cosas a Elijah, para saber más de él, dijo, pero el muchacho le escribió poco acerca de sí mismo.

Se enteró que casi no veía televisión, que tampoco tenía un deporte preferido y que la razón de que fuera musculoso se debía, más que nada, a levantar pesas y correr, pero le gustaba nadar. Después se sumió en una contemplación muda de Clark.

Cuando salieron, faltaba poco para su vuelo. Apenas habían salido de la cafetería cuando un guardia de seguridad los interceptó y, exhibiendo su identificación –había reconocido a Clark Kent, según pudo notar el periodista- revisó a Elijah. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle a Clark y apenas terminó con el muchacho, los dejó pasar.

Cuando Clark tuvo que presentar los documentos que decían que Elijah ahora estaba a su cargo, recordó los sellos en el pasaporte del muchacho. Muchos eran de países de Medio Oriente, y algunos en fechas de la primera Guerra del Golfo, quince años atrás. El documento y el pasaporte habían sido hechos con muy poca diferencia, como si desde el principio Gregor Taylor supiera que su hijo iba a viajar mucho.

Su hijo...

Elijah ahora era su hijo.

Clark se sintió inundado por su responsabilidad. ¿Qué le había pasado? Era un adulto y tenía muchas más responsabilidades que sus colegas periodistas. Elijah necesitaba un adulto que lo guiara y él iba a hacerlo, tuviese o no "poderes especiales". Había perdido a Luisa, sí, pero Elijah necesitaba alguien que lo quisiera. Y si bien no era el mismo tipo de relación, el muchacho lo necesitaba, y si todo salía bien, podrían ser una familia feliz.

Cuando subieron al avión, Elijah lo miró, curioso. Clark notó algo diferente en las miradas anteriores, como si el menor viera que su sonrisa no era de cortesía, sino una real. El ritmo de su corazón cambió a uno más relajado, y casi pude ver un amago de sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho.

.-.

Cuando llegaron a Metrópolis, ya había anochecido. El verano estaba terminando y el frío empezaba a hacerse sentir, y no sólo en las hojas que empezaban a amarillear. Tomaron un taxi hasta el departamento de Clark, y de nuevo el adulto notó las miradas de las personas a su alrededor. Conocía a algunos, más que nada porque eran vecinos, y suponía qué se estaban preguntando. Quizás estaban pensando qué hacía él con un muchacho, demasiado distinto a él para ser su hijo, quien había aparecido de la nada. Pero pudo percibir otras cosas, muy similares a las que ya había oído.

No les gustaba tener a un musulmán cerca.

Elijah miraba todo con indiferencia, dejando ver que no era la primera vez que estaba en una ciudad grande. Clark supuso que el mutismo del muchacho y su indiferencia –sus latidos habían sido parejos todo el tiempo- se debían al shock. El perder a su único pariente por una injusticia de un país con miedo...

Recordó a Kara y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en ése momento.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, Elijah no avanzó. Clark se dio vuelta para mirarlo, y se encontró con que el muchacho miraba a un lado, como si viera algo en el pasillo. Los latidos del corazón de Elijah aumentaron, pero Clark no escuchaba a nadie en el pasillo. Caminó hacia la puerta y se asomó.

Eso pareció devolver al muchacho a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza y lo miró, con el ritmo de su corazón normalizándose. No había nadie en el pasillo, cosa extraña a las nueve de la noche de un día hábil. Después de escuchar que el ascensor se abría en su piso, se hizo a un lado para darle espacio.

-Bienvenido a tu nueva casa, Elijah-

El muchacho no se sorprendió, pero hubo un cambio imperceptible para los humanos. Los latidos de su corazón disminuyeron, aunque su cara no dejó verlo. Elijah se sentía triste.

.-.

La cena transcurrió lenta y pesada. Clark sabía poco del lenguaje de señas, así que Elijah tenía que escribir lo que quería decir, cuando le contestaba. Comió poco y cuando Clark le ofreció un té, pareció sorprenderse. Después asintió.

Y entonces lo llamaron.

Se excusó diciendo que tenía que atender el teléfono, y se alejó lo más posible de Elijah, quien no se mostró sorprendido. Sacó el comunicador Liga de la Justicia, y le informaron que lo necesitaban. El radar del aeropuerto de Colorado se había vuelto loco, al igual que los comunicadores, y la niebla y la noche sin luna no ayudaban. Había quince aviones sin saber qué dirección tomar, y tres necesitaban respostar pronto.

Los aviones estaban casi llenos, y había gente viviendo cerca del aeropuerto y en los alrededores. Algunos miembros de la Liga estaban en la otra punta del país, en otra emergencia, y necesitaban a Superman.

Y Superman iría.

.-.

-Elijah, me han llamado para cubrir una noticia de última hora- dijo Clark, tomando su saco y su portafolios –Lamento tener que irme, y volveré en cuanto pueda-

Elijah asintió.

-Lamento tener que irme tan rápido, te contaré luego- dijo Clark, y salió de la casa.

.-.

Linterna Verde y Batman habían logrado hacer aterrizar a siete aviones, pero no podrían lograrlo solos. Superman llegó justo a tiempo, atajando un avión que iba a estrellarse contra la torre de control. Tanto los que estaban en el avión como en el aeropuerto suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó Batman, en su batiavión.

-Tengo asuntos familiares complicados- respondió Superman, dejando el avión sobre la pista y volando hacia el más cercano al piso.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo- le dijo Linterna Verde, aliviado.

-Volvamos al trabajo- dijo Superman, dejando otro avión sobre la pista, al lado del que había bajado Linterna. Sólo faltaban seis.

.-.

El viaje le había tomado más tiempo de lo que había pensado, y aterrizó en el techo del edificio donde vivía, en medio del estrépito de un colectivo que pronto iba a ir al depósito de chatarra, si no lo reparaban. Cuando el vehículo se alejó, pudo escuchar un sonido conocido. El latido de un corazón.

Elijah.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó, intentando sonar como si no lo supiera.

El muchacho salió de atrás del pequeño cuarto de la escaleras que llevaban a la terraza. No lo miraba con odio ni rabia, sino con resignada tristeza.

Y entonces Superman lo escuchó.

No, no lo escuchó, sino que apareció en su cabeza.

"Por favor, mátame"

.-.

.-.

**Zaeta Ketchum**: y le acertaste bien, muchacha. Van a aparecer más personajes de ambos grupos, y Superman va a pasar por más sobresaltos, más todavía cuando sepa quién es Phantom (y no hablo de Danny Phantom). Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: y mira nomás en dónde vengo a publicar. Para serte sincera, no sabía bien qué personaje era de qué grupo, pero como he visto y leído algunas cosas interesantes (y me he informado) decidí escribirlo. No veía a Batman como buen tutor, así que pensé quién podría tomar la posta, y apareció este muchacho. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Debo confesar que ni siquiera esperaba que me dejaran comentarios, pero me alegró su respuesta. En este fanfic hablaré más sobre Elijah, y si bien habrá algunos cambios, sabrán más de lo que leyeron en "Dragones de Agua".

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Tres voces cercanas

.-.

Phantom

.-.

3: Tres voces cercanas

.-.

-¿Qué?- Superman estaba confundido. Elijah no había abierto la boca, pero había escuchado la voz en su cabeza. Y ahora volvía a escucharla.

"Que me mates"

-Yo no mato- dijo, recuperándose un poco de la sorpresa.

"Lo sé, tal y como sé que si no me matas ahora, me matarán dentro de poco"

-Escucha, muchachito, no voy a hacerlo. Ese no soy yo-

"Pero quiero morir. No tengo a nadie de mi familia. Todos murieron por las decisiones de los que mandan este país, u otros que piensan de forma similar. Y no quiero darles el gusto de que me maten. Por eso quiero que lo hagas tú: al menos tienes honor"

-¿Acaso no estás en una institución o con alguien que te haya adoptado?- preguntó Superman, intentando abordarlo por otro lado.

"El abogado de papá me dijo que había sido adoptado, pero no me dio más detalles. Y creo que la persona quien me adoptó no está muy contenta de tenerme bajo su techo"

-¿Acaso te ha maltratado de alguna forma?-

"No es eso. Sé lo que piensan de mi religión y de las personas como yo. Y sé lo que dicen a mis espaldas. Pronto empezarán las agresiones, y no quiero que ninguna otra persona las sufra. Por eso quiero irme con mi padre"

-Esta no es la forma- dijo, con voz firme.

"Papá era fuerte, y yo era fuerte porque él estaba conmigo. Luchábamos juntos, y me sentía bien con lo que hacíamos. Seguíamos las leyes de nuestra religión, éramos buenas personas y ayudábamos a quien nos lo pedía. Pero él ya no está, y no quiero vivir más en este mundo"

Al empezar el diálogo, Elijah estaba detrás del cuarto. Después había empezado a alejarse de las escaleras, despacio, y ahora estaban frente a frente.

-¿Y no podrías darle, al menos, una oportunidad a tu padre adoptivo?-

Elijah se quedó estático, mirándolo con sorpresa. Superman se sintió aliviado, al saber que había acertado, y que el muchacho no se mostraba indiferente o triste.

-¿Vives aquí, Elijah?-

"Aquí vive quien me adoptó"

-No lo preocupes más. Vuelve a tu casa-

.-.

Quince minutos después, Clark Kent abrió la puerta de su departamento. La luz de la cocina comedor estaba prendida, dejando ver la mesa limpia y los platos lavados. El resto de las luces estaban apagadas, y Clark no las encendió cuando caminó por el departamento.

-¿Elijah?- llamó, atento a cualquier ruido. Podía oír la respiración del muchacho, y avanzó despacio, hasta llegar al cuarto que había acondicionado para ser su habitación. Se acercó a la puerta cerrara, y golpeó con los nudillos, despacio -¿Estás ahí, Elijah?-

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban, y luego la puerta se abrió. Elijah tenía puesto un pijama blanco, y lo miraba distinto, aunque Clark no sabía decir cómo.

-Oh. ¿Estabas durmiendo?- el muchacho negó con la cabeza -¿Vas a dormir?- asentimiento –Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien. ¿Pasó algo mientras no estuve?-

Silencio.

Elijah lo miraba, sin moverse. Después asintió, despacio, con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- negativa –Como quieras. Buenas noches, Elijah-

Le extendió la mano, sonriendo, y el muchacho levantó la suya para estrechársela. No había indiferencia ni tristeza, sino algo similar a la expectación en su agarre. Entonces, Clark lo abrazó. Elijah se sorprendió, pero no lo rechazó.

.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Clark se despertó a las seis y media.

Clark no había desechado la cama matrimonial que había compartido con Lois. Ni el anillo de bodas, por más que no lo usara. El resto de las cosas de su esposa las había almacenado por casi dos años, hasta que decidió dejar de lamentarse. Conservó algunos objetos personales de Lois y el resto lo donó a la caridad, sabiendo que sería más provechoso que si las guardaba.

Pero todavía costaba.

Se levantó, confundido por el olor a tostadas y café que llegaba de la cocina. Lois siempre hacía waffles para el desayuno, y cuando fue hacia el lugar, se encontró con Elijah, mirando confundido a los lados de la cocina. No llevaba la "túnica" musulmana, sino una remera blanca de manga corta, vaquero y zapatillas. Se veía como un adolescente normal, uno con muchos años de pesas, pero normal al fin.

-Buenos días Elijah- dijo Clark, y el muchacho se dio vuelta -¿Dormiste bien?-

El muchacho asintió, y vertió algo de leche en una de las tazas. Guardo la leche en la heladera y llevó las dos tazas a la mesa.

-No tenías por qué hacer el desayuno- dijo Clark.

"Era lo que hacía antes"

Clark se sorprendió. Sabía que Elijah podía comunicarse así, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía con Clark Kent. Lo miró confundido.

-¿Tú me... "dijiste" eso?- preguntó.

Elijah asintió.

-Vaya- dijo el adulto, y tomó un sorbo de café –Con eso no vamos a necesitar que escribas para comunicarnos- le sonrió.

El muchacho lo miró, y se relajó. Casi apareció una sonrisa, pero Elijah tomó su taza y empezó a tomar su café con leche.

-¿Cómo descubriste ésa habilidad, Elijah?- quiso saber Clark.

"Lo descubrí al intentar comunicarme con papá en medio de... una situación muy ruidosa en la que no nos veíamos" Clark notó la pausa, pero no dijo nada "Desde entonces lo uso con quienes quiero comunicarme"

-Oh, vaya, es un honor- dijo el adulto sonriendo, y lo decía en serio.

"¿En dónde trabaja?"

-En el diario Planeta, de periodista. ¿No te lo había dicho?-

"No, aunque su nombre me sonaba"

-Bien, ahora te diré que tengo una licencia por unos días, así que podré ayudarte a instalarte. ¿Quieres que te ayude a deshacer tus valijas?-

.-.

Pensó que Elijah tendría más cosas de Medio Oriente, pero o se había equivocado o no las había traído.

Además de la prenda de una sola pieza y el Corán, tenía su alfombra de oraciones, algunos libros escritos en árabe y muchos cuadernos. Clark no preguntó, pero supuso que eran sus bitácoras, ya que se notaba que habían pasado por muchas cosas en sus muchos años de existencia. También había una laptop, sus documentos, la ropa y los zapatos, no muy diferente de la que usaría un adolescente normal.

Y eso era todo.

Ni revistas de computación, ni remeras de grupos de rock, ni CDs con juegos o música, ni MP3 o similares. Nada que indicara preferencia por lo que, por lo general, le gustaba a un chico de su edad. ¿Acaso lo habían incautado?

-Suresh me dijo que te iban a devolver algunas de tus cosas- dijo Clark, y Elijah se quedó quieto –Dijo que me llamaría hoy para avisarme cuales y cuándo las traerían. ¿Debo saber algo sobre eso?-

"Pesas"

-¿Pesas?-

"Un equipo completo. Levanto pesas desde hace años"

-Ya me preguntaba de dónde habías sacado el estado físico que tienes- Elijah lo miró –La mayoría de los chicos de tu edad, por lo general, no son muy adeptos a practicar deportes-

"La mayoría de los chicos de mi edad, en especial los de éste país, no tienen mis experiencias" dijo el muchacho, sentándose sobre su cama, después de haber dejado su ropa en el armario.

-Suresh me habló algo de eso. Según me dijo, pensabas seguir medicina cuando terminaras la escuela-

"Estuve mucho tiempo rodeado de distintos especialistas en medicina. Eso es lo que quiero ser"

-Hay que estudiar mucho para eso-

"Tengo buena memoria y aprendo rápido"

-¿Piensas seguir alguna especialidad? Hay varias universidades en la ciudad, o en ciudades cercanas, en donde se estudia medicina-

"Aún no, pero sé que quiero ser médico"

-Lo cual me recuerda que aún no has elegido escuela. ¿En dónde estudiabas antes?-

.-.

Algo más animado, Clark volvió al trabajo al terminar su licencia. Como faltaba poco para que terminara el año escolar, decidió inscribir a Elijah el año siguiente. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Elijah se había abierto después del primer día, y pronto se acostumbró a su nuevo barrio. Los vecinos cuchicheaban acerca de su procedencia, y Clark había escuchado historias disparatadas, ninguna semejante a la verdad.

Lo cual le recordaba que aún no tenía una escuela para él.

Según Elijah, había estudiado por Internet, y Clark había visto sus buenas notas. Con ése promedio no habría problemas en inscribirlo en la secundaria que quisiera, si es que no tenían mente cerrada con respecto a la religión...

Eso lo preocupaba, y le sorprendía cómo lo tomaba Elijah. A veces miraba a una persona que cuchicheaba pestes sobre los islamitas, y ésa persona se callaba. Pasaba una semana, por lo menos, antes que a esa persona se le ocurriera decir algo remotamente negativo sobre el Islam, o quienes lo siguieran. El muchacho parecía haber asumido que su religión no era bien vista, y parecía no hacerse problemas por ello.

Ése día de trabajo fue tan agotador como siempre, lleno de idas y venidas por una manifestación y un festival de una comunidad minoritaria. No hubo incidentes, cosa rara en ambos casos, por lo que Clark pensó que ése día sería tranquilo.

O, al menos, en Metrópolis.

Sentía que algo estaba... no fuera de lugar, ni faltando, sino que algo no terminaba de encajar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de Elijah, y si bien Suresh le había dado toda la documentación del muchacho, le había dicho poco acerca de cómo era antes. O de cómo tratar con un chico adoptado, más aún en condiciones tan traumáticas.

Por eso se alivió, o casi, cuando recibió la llamada de Batman.

Había una pandilla de mafiosos que actuaba en una red nacional, y la base estaba en Ciudad Góticas. Tenían otra en Metrópolis, y la policía había pedido ayuda a Batman y a todo aquél que pudiera ayudarlo- para detener a la banda. Clark desapareció entre la muchedumbre de la manifestación, perdiéndose en un callejón, y, luego de verificar que no había nadie mirando, dejó salir a Superman.

.-.

-Nada mal, boy scaut- dijo Batman, después de haber entregado a los últimos miembros de la banda a la policía de Ciudad Gótica.

-¿Y cómo debería llamarte?- preguntó Superman, bajando al techo donde estaba el otro.

-Nunca lo sabrás- respondió, con una amago de sonrisa. Empezó a retirarse, pero Superman lo detuvo.

-Espera un momento. Necesito hablar contigo- Batman lo miró, alzando una ceja –Pasaron muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos... O de la anterior-

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó, extrañado.

-Tengo un hijo-

Silencio.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Batman, serio. Si Superman hablaba con ésa libertad, era porque no percibía ningún espía cerca.

-Es una historia complicada... Es el hijo de Gragor Taylor, y como sólo tenía a su padre, su abogado me llamó y me dijo que la última voluntad del padre era que yo adoptara a su hijo. Y llamó a Superman... y a quien está debajo del traje- lo dijo en voz bien baja –sabía quien soy, y no sé si tiene más identidades secretas en su poder-

-¿San Yung Suresh?-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Es muy conocido por aquí, pero no sabía que tenía ésos intereses-

-Al parecer, Suresh, además de ser el abogado de Gregor Taylor, era su amigo, y hay muchas cosas que no me quedaron claras. Pero no es eso lo que más me preocupa. Es su... digo, mi hijo. Tienes experiencia con chicos adoptados, y necesito de tu ayuda-

-Vaya, vaya- ahora sí, pequeña, pero allí estaba la sonrisa -¿Quieres que averigüe todo lo que pueda de ambos Taylor?-

-En este momento, preferiría que me dijeras cómo tratarlo. Acerté en algunas cosas, pero hay cosas que no me cierran, y no sé si es cosa mía o... –

-Sabes que vemos de modo distinto el mundo-

-Y sé que eres una persona confiable, por eso te pido ayuda-

.-.

-Oh, oh, oh, esto es nuevo- dijo una vocecilla, luego que Batman y Superman se hubiesen ido cada uno por su lado –Creo que ésta vez me voy a divertir mucho con estos dos... Y con ése chico Elijah-

.-.

.-.

Olas, no sólo me dejan comentarios sino que me dejan más que en capítulos anteriores...

Lamento la tardanza, es que estaba buscando información sobre costumbres musulmanas, porque quería darles un fanfic bien documentado. Además, busqué mas datos y cómics de Superman y de DC, y tengo muchas más ideas ahora.

**Zaeta Ketchum**: pero que él se haga a la idea de un hijo no quiere decir que le vaya a salir fácil la cosa... En este fanfic voy a explorar la vida de Elijah, como ya dije, y voy a enriquecer el personaje, ya que en "Hijo del Agua" tuvo escaso protagonismo. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**lady-orochimaru**: olas, bienvenida, chica. Michísimas gracias por lo halagos (me suben el ego y me alientan a seguir y publicar nuevos fanfics). Van a aparecer más personajes de DC, como... bueno, mejor no te arruino la sorpresa. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: es que con Batman las cosa iba a ser distinta, y yo quería poner a Superman en ésa situación. Además, el hombre-murciélago tiene experiencia con niños adoptados, con el primer Robin, si la memoria no me falla. La muerte de Loise fue documentada en el cómic, y no sabía cómo ponerla en la historia, así que quedó. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Costumbres y visitas

.-.

Phantom

.-.

4: Costumbres y visitas

.-.

El viernes al mediodía, Clark llegó a su departamento dispuesto a almorzar con Elijah. Se encontró con el departamento tal y como lo había dejado, pero sin el muchacho. Confundido, fue a la habitación de Elijah y no lo encontró. Luego fue a la cocina y vio una nota bajo un pisapapeles.

"Todos los viernes al mediodía, los musulmanes rezamos en la mezquita, como los cristianos en domingo o los judíos en sábado. Vuelvo enseguida. Estoy aquí:" y una dirección, a unas diez cuadras de allí.

Clark estaba sorprendido. Elijah no había salido del departamento sin él, hasta ahora, y no sabía qué sentir al respecto. Decidió ir a ver si de verdad estaba allí, y caminó las diez cuadras, tratando de contener su ansiedad. Bruce podía saber más que él acerca de cómo tratar niños adoptados, pero él tenía una manera de ser diferente. Y para Clark, no había nada de malo estar ansioso en ésa situación.

Había pasado algunas veces frente al templo, pero nunca había entrado. Usando sus rayos X, vio que había muchos hombres y mujeres, rezando en árabe sobre alfombras de oración. Las mujeres estaban últimas, y Elijah sólo unas filas más adelante. La multitud rezaba en árabe, y el muchacho movía los labios, como si recordara las palabras, pero sin emitir sonido.

Esperó fuera, sin animarse a entrar. Más que nada porque le alegraba el ver que Elijah se había animado a salir, y quería darle su espacio. Además, no tenía bien en claro qué cosas debían hacer los musulmanes para poder entrar, sin romper alguna regla religiosa.

Todos parecían rezar al mismo tiempo, inclinándose y volviendo a erguir la cabeza, siempre sentados en sus alfombras de oración. Casi al mismo tiempo, se levantaron y enrollaron sus alfombras, retirándose de la mezquita. Clark vio que Elijah "hablaba" con quien parecía ser el líder religioso. El mayor le hablaba en árabe y el muchacho le respondía con lenguaje de señas.

Después de unos minutos, ambos se despidieron, y Clark dejó de usar sus visión de rayos x. Esperó en la vereda, frente a la puerta del templo, hasta que salió Elijah, de nuevo con la vestimenta de una pieza, sin adornos. Llevaba su alfombra de oración enrollada en los brazos, y se sorprendió al ver a Clark allí. Fue hasta donde estaba e inclinó la cabeza, para saludarlo.

.-.

-¿Conocías de antes esta mezquita?- preguntó Clark, mientras almorzaban en el departamento.

Elijah negó con la cabeza.

"Busqué en la guía telefónica una que estuviese cerca"

-Oh-

"Tengo que decirle algo" le dijo Elijah, después de un prolongado silencio.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Clark.

"Es sobre lo que pasó el primer día que estuve aquí. Fui al techo a ver el cielo, y entonces vi algo que se acercaba. Era... Era Superman, y y-"

Corto silencio. Elijah bajó la cabeza y siguió.

"Y yo le pedí que me matara. Estaba deprimido y quería morir"

-¿Y qué dijo Superman?- preguntó Clark, despacio.

"Dijo que él no hacía eso. Que no era él y que esa no era la forma. Y que le diera una oportunidad a usted, y que volviera a casa"

Clark dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado.

-Si lo veo, le daré las gracias. Me inquietaste cuando me dijiste eso-

Elijah asintió.

"Fue un momento de debilidad y desesperación"

-No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Todos tenemos ésos momentos alguna vez en la vida-

"Pero es que nunca había tenido uno así" el muchacho levantó la cabeza "Jamás, en toda mi vida, había pasado por un momento como ese"

-Me enteré de los viajes que hacías con tu padre- dijo Clark, poniéndole una mano en el hombro –Fueron a muchos países de Medio Oriente en guerra. La mayoría de las personas de este mundo no tendrían el valor para hacer lo que tú y tu padre hicieron-

"Por eso quiero ser médico. Quiero seguir lo que él hacía"

-Tienes todo mi apoyo- sonrió el adulto, y Elijah se relajó.

.-.

-No fue tan difícil como había pensado. Se está abriendo y me contó un suceso que pasó con Superman- le dijo el mismo a Batman, en un techo de Nueva York, después de haber salvado el día de nuevo. O la noche.

-¿Así que ha manifestado telepatía?- preguntó el hombre murciélago.

-Conmigo y con Clark. Y no ha cambiado nada la historia- contestó el otro, sonriendo con orgullo.

-Debes estar atento. Quizás pueda leer tus pensamientos-

-Si puede hacerlo, no lo hizo. Y si lo hizo, es un excelente actor, porque no cambió su ritmo cardíaco en alguien quien estuviera pasando la misma situación-

-¿Se lo has dicho a Kara y Conner?-

A esta altura de la vida, cada uno sabía de la vida del otro. Y de su entorno también.

-No. ¿Debería decírselo ahora? No sé cómo empezar-

-Por el principio-

Silencio.

-Esto tengo que marcarlo en el calendario- dijo Superman, sonriendo -¡Batman hizo un chiste!-

-Como quieras. Pero ten en cuenta que no puedes confiarte. Elijah podrá ser un buen chico, pero puede que no tome tan bien tu verdadera identidad. Y no sólo por lo del juicio, sino por el peligro que él mismo correría-

-¿Y si lo descubre de todos modos? He tomado todas las precauciones, pero, aún así, siempre cabe la posibilidad-

-Eso queda a tu criterio-

-¿Qué pasó cuando Dick descubrió quién era Batman?-

Silencio.

-Elijah puede ser diferente- dijo Batman, dándose vuelta.

-No quería ofenderte-

-Lo sé, Boy Scaut- dijo el otro –Es sólo que creo que no deberías adelantarte. ¿Le preguntaste qué piensa de los superhéroes?-

-Hasta ahora, no-

-Pues puedes empezar con eso-

.-.

Cuando Clark Kent llegó a su departamento, lo primero que vio fueron algunas cajas. Había un mandadero de la Corte, quien estaba hablando con Elijah, diciéndole algo de firmar un documento. Clark llegó, y el encargado le dijo que necesitaba su firma para dar fe que habían entregado todo lo que estaba en la lista.

Elijah había estado chequeando punto por punto el contenido, y el mandadero parecía fastidiado de estar ahí. El muchacho le "dijo" a Clark que estaba todo lo de la lista, y el mandadero se fue, murmurando cosas acerca de lo quisquillosos que eran los musulmanes. No le prestó atención y ayudó al muchacho a entrar las cajas al departamento.

Había una muy grande y pesada, que apenas cupo por la puerta. Elijah le dijo que era su equipo de pesas, y que tuviera cuidado de no lastimarse. Terminaron sacando una por una cada pesa, y llevándolas a la sala. Superman podría haber llevado la caja sin esfuerzo, pero Clark Kent no podía darse ese lujo frente a Elijah. Las otras eran más livianas, y el muchacho las entró sin problemas.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es todo esto?- quiso saber Clark, cuando cerraron la puerta y fueron a la sala, en donde estaban las cajas.

"Mi equipo de pesas, algunas bitácoras, algo de ropa, otras cosas personales, un par de CD…" volvió a revisar la lista.

-¿Has pensado en dónde vas a poner las pesas?-

"No ocupan mucho espacio. Pensaba ponerlas en mi habitación"

-Si quieres llevarte el resto de las cosas, y hacer espacio, podemos ponerlo hoy-

Elijah hizo el gesto de ok con una mano y se llevó una caja llena de papeles. Clark no había visto muchos libros, aparte del Corán, y pocos estaban en inglés; la mayoría estaba en árabe. Miró el equipo de pesas y recordó la idea acerca de los superhéroes, y se le ocurrió cómo abordar el tema.

-Elijah, por lo que veo, te gusta mucho ejercitarte- dijo, cuando el muchacho volvió.

"Sirve para mantener mi cabeza lúcida, además de ser buena para la salud. ¿Usted hace algún ejercicio físico?"

-Oh, no, cuando tenía tu edad me gustaba más practicar deportes. Ahora sólo los miro por televisión- miró el equipo de pesas –Me recuerda a los superhéroes musculosos-

"¿A los superhéroes?"

-Sí, a los superhéroes- lo miró divertido -¿No me estarás escondiendo algo, Elijah?-

"No de ése tipo de cosas"

-¿En serio? Hay algunos chicos que, cuando nadie los ve, se ponen un traje y salen a luchar por la justicia- dijo, divertido.

Silencio.

Elijah lo miraba, quieto, sin "decir" una palabra.

"No todos podemos ser Superman" respondió, y empezó a llevar las pesas a su habitación.

-De eso no tengo dudas-

.-.

Poco después, antes de poder retomar el tema, llamaron a la puerta. Clark fue a atender y se encontró con Kara, de civil, diciendo que venía a visitar a su primo favorito. Clark la hizo pasar, diciéndole que tenía que presentarle a alguien que estaba con él. La chica entró en el departamento, curiosa, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó la chica, sonriendo -¿Otro familiar que no conozca?-

-Algo así- dijo el otro, y la invitó a sentarse en el sillón de la sala –Pensaba decírtelo, pero ya que estás aquí, podrás conocerlo- fue hacia la cocina, en la que Elijah estaba terminando de cenar.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó el muchacho, al verlo entrar.

-Es una prima mía que vino de sorpresa a visitarme. Quiero presentártela: se llama Kara-

"¿Me la presenta como esposa?" preguntó el muchacho, confundido.

Clark se rió.

-Oh, no, no… Y no creo que ella tenga ésas intenciones. Ven, los voy a presentar-

.-.

Elijah se mostró amable ante Kara, pero al mismo tiempo se lo notaba incómodo. Clark miró a su prima: tenía una minifalda, una remera corta, e hilo dental (1). Recordó que los musulmanes era mucho más conservadores con respecto a la vestimenta, y que no lo había pensado antes.

-Oh, vaya, no sabía que tenías un hijo tan guapo-dijo la muchacha, acerándose, dispuesto a abrazarlo.

Elijah, rápido, le tendió la mano, sin bajar la mirada del rostro de la chica, serio. Kara le dio la mano, algo confundida.

Elijah tiene otras costumbres, Kara, es por eso que tu presencia le resulta… extraña-

-Oh, vamos, Clark- dijo la muchacha –Un chico tan guapo como tú debe tener a muchas chicas detrás- le dijo, sonriendo, a Elijah.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, y le contestó, moviendo las manos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kara.

-Dice que no, Kara, que tiene otros intereses que el buscar esposa tan joven. Te contestó en lenguaje de señas-

-Oh- dijo la chica –Pero igual es muy bien parecido. Dime¿tuviste o tienes novia?- Elijah negó con la cabeza, menos tenso, pero seguía serio.

Kara seguía mirando al muchacho con curiosidad. Clark sabía que la visita de Kara no era casualidad, pero quería presentárselo. Y luego a Connor.

Kara se veía contenta de ver a Elijah, y el muchacho la trataba con respeto, y algo de incomodidad. Clark le pidió a Elijah que los dejara solos, porque tenían que hablar en privado, y el muchacho accedió.

-¿Qué sucede, Kara?- le preguntó, cuando Elijah estaba en su habitación.

-Me han enviado para trabajar contigo, primo- contestó la chica –Al parecer, Luthor volvió a las andadas, y está asociado con alguien más. No sabemos con quién, pero Luthor está muy confiado esta vez-

-No me extraña- Clark se frotó las sienes –Cada vez que Nutro aparece, tiene un nuevo plan más complejo que el anterior-

-El dolor de cabeza, entre dos, se soporta mejor, primito- dijo Kara, sin perder el buen ánimo –Tengo permiso de las Diosas para quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario, así que no temas, que yo te protegeré-

.-.

Tuvieron que esperar poco.

A la mañana siguiente, fuerzas militares iban a hacer una prueba antiterrorista sobre Metrópolis. Pero, en medio de la prueba, los helicópteros empezaron a disparar contra los edificios, a ésas horas, llenos de gente.

Superman y Supergirl entraron en acción.

Eran muchos, y si hubiese estado solo, los daños de seguro habrían sido mayores.

En un momento, Superman y Supergirl se separaron. Y fue Superman quien vio a una figura conocida. Por un momento, frenó en seco, olvidándose de todo lo que lo rodeaba, sólo mirando a la persona que flotaba en el aire. Tenía un traje negro, con una insignia, una letra P en el pecho, de color blanco. Usaba un cinturón que parecía de metal con la misma P como hebilla. Tenía una cadena a un lado de la cintura con otra letra P, y las botas blancas estaban aseguradas con hebillas negras en los bordes. Llevaba un par de guantes blancos, dos correas blancas en cada antebrazo y dos negras en el cuello. Los brazos y la cabeza estaban descubiertos. Una cabeza con pelo negro y blanco.

La figura lo miró, y sonrió con malicia.

Superman no podía creerlo.

-¿Elijah?- preguntó, incrédulo.

-Hola, Suppy- respondió el otro.

.-.

.-.

Busqué más información acerca de las costumbres musulmanas para este capítulo. Pensaba incluir a Kara más adelante, pero ella se metió solita y ahí se quedó.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Phantom

.-.

Phantom

.-.

5: Phantom

.-.

Superman no podía creerlo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, olvidándose, por un momento, del entorno en el que estaban.

-Mi nombre es Phantom- dijo el muchacho de pelo bicolor, descruzando los brazos sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Mucho gusto, Phantom, supongo que ya sabes quién soy- dijo el otro, feliz.

-Por supuesto que lo sé- dijo Phantom, estrechando los ojos -¡¡¡Eres un miserable hijo de puta!!!-

Superman sintió cómo le golpeaban el rostro. Había varios quienes podían golpearlo así, y por un momento pensó en Metallo.

Pero no lo era.

El golpe fue fuerte, e hizo que dejara caer el helicóptero a la calle. Calle que, por suerte, estaba desierta por ésos momentos. Desconcertado, dio una vuelta en el aire hasta estabilizarse, a diez metros del suelo. Buscó a Phantom por todos lados, pero no pudo encontrar ni rastro de él.

-¿Te gusta eliminar a las personas que no son convenientes para tu país, uno por uno?- escuchó a sus espaldas. Al darse vuelta, vio a Phantom a diez centímetros de distancia.

-Yo no mato, y menos a gente inocente- dijo Superman, atento. ¿En dónde estaba Kara? ¿Y el resto de la gente?

-Oh, pero si tu país te dice que es malo, no dudas en facilitar su ejecución, ¿verdad?- levantó una mano, y un fuego verde empezó a brillar en su puño.

-Ésa no era mi intención- estaba atento a la flama, sospechando lo que podía ser, pero sin poder entender cómo.

-No es kriptonita ni nada parecido, boy scout- dijo el otro, adivinando sus pensamientos. Un segundo después, estrellaba su puño contra el rostro del mayor –Pero espero que te duela igual-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Superman, recuperado del golpe y la quemadura. Dolía más que el fuego normal, eso era un hecho.

-Lo que quiero, las _únicas_ dos cosas que quiero, jamás las obtendré de este país, o de cualquiera que crea que este es un país con una ideología siquiera _presentable_- el otro esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Y haciendo esto lo vas a lograr?-

-Yo no hice lo de los helicópteros. La tecnología yanqui es deficiente si no es para matar, pero alguna vez tenía que salir algo que matara a la misma mierda que la construyó-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-

-Primero, justicia- su mirada cambió a una mucho más seria –Y luego, vida-

-¿Vida?-

-Quiero la vida de mi padre de nuevo-

Silencio.

-Quiero a mi padre vivo de vuelta. De todos los miembros de mi familia, solo uno está vivo, y todo gracias a la sed de sangre, y la codicia de éste y otros países. Pero los otros países no mataron directamente a mi familia, y por eso Estados Unidos tiene que pagar-

-¿Y vas a obtener vida y justicia lastimando a otros?- Phantom lo miró.

-Oh, no, no voy a matarte. Ni a la mierda a la que defiendes. Ahora que me desahogué un poco, voy a hacer que todos deseen estar muertos, empezando por quienes asesinaron a mi familia- estrechó la mirada –Puede que sólo quede uno vivo, pero yo vengaré a los que han muerto-

Y entonces, desapareció.

.-.

Kara apareció poco después, y luego el resto de la gente. Llegaron un par de ambulancias al lugar, pero Superman no se quedó en la zona. Se despidió de Supergirl, quien se iba para otro lado, y fue directo a su departamento. Elijah parecía estar mudo, pero Phantom había hablado con total claridad. Tenía una sospecha que lo angustiaba, pero quería esperar a llegar a su casa antes de sacar conclusiones.

Cuando Clark Kent abrió la puerta de su departamento, al mediodía, Elijah no estaba. Pensó que el muchacho estaría comiendo, pero al darse cuenta de su equivocación se sentó en su silla de trabajo, intentando escribir la historia de los helicópteros. Así pasaría más rápido el tiempo, y adelantaría trabajo –si había tenido hambre, había desaparecido-. Poco después llegó Elijah, con un bolso al hombro.

"Hola" le "dijo" al ver a Clark "¿Ya ha almorzado?"

-Hola Elijah- dijo el adulto, intentando ver el menor signo sospechoso –Aún no he comido. Pasó algo en el centro, unos helicópteros militares perdieron el control y Superman y Supergirl acudieron al rescate. Y apareció otro más… uno que no había visto antes-

"¿Supergirl?" preguntó Elijah, levantando una ceja "¿Es la hermana de Superman?"

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a alguno de los dos- se levantó de su asiento, y fue hacia el muchacho -¿Dónde estabas? Al llegar no sabía dónde te habías ido-

"Lamento haberlo preocupado. Fui a la mezquita por la salad (1)"

-Oh. No me dejaste una nota diciéndome a donde ibas-

"Lo he olvidado"

-Bien, como sea, ya es hora de almorzar. ¿Te apetecen una chuletas de cerdo?-

"¿Cerdo?" Elijah parecía sorprendido, y no por algo agradable.

-¿No te gusta?-

"En mi religión no comemos cerdo"

-Oh, bueno. ¿Albóndigas con puré?-

"Eso sí" respondió el muchacho, dándole una sonrisita.

.-.

-Suresh no es tan "normal" como aparenta- le informó Batman, unas noches después, en cuidad Gótica.

-¿Tiene alguna habilidad especial metahumana?- preguntó Superman, con curiosidad.

-No hay evidencias de eso, pero trabajo cinco años en la Cruz Roja, y todos los que eran atendidos por él, se curaban mucho más rápido que quienes eran atendidos por otros. Al parecer, ahí conoció a Gregor Taylor, cuando estaban haciendo su residencia de Medicina, hace unos veinticinco años-

-Suresh no parece tener cuarenta y cinco-

-Entró a la universidad a los doce años- siguió Batman -Tiene un historial muy interesante de investigaciones de medicina, y luego se volcó a la abogacía. Tuvo muchos encontronazos con ciertos sectores ultraconservadores del gobierno, y estuvo a punto de ir preso varias veces por eso. Pero siempre se libraba. Salvo eso, su legajo está limpio-

-¿Y qué averiguaste de Gregor Taylor?-

-Inglés, buen alumno, tercer promedio en graduarse en tiempo y forma, fue con la Cruz Roja a muchas guerras; la última fue la de Irak, los primeros seis meses, hasta que lo hicieron volver para enjuiciarlo. Su esposa falleció en la primera Guerra del Golfo, pero no hay datos específicos acerca de eso, excepto que era musulmana, de origen marroquí. Se especializaba en cirugía y pediatría… Oh, y parecía tener una "extraña suerte" al predecir catástrofes y prevenirlas. No siempre, pero las suficientes veces para sospechar que tenía algunos genes de precog- le dio dos carpetas a Superman, mirándolo a los ojos –También tengo una de Elijah, si la quieres-

-Por favor-

-Sin antecedentes penales, no conoció a su madre, nació en medio de la primera Guerra del Golfo… Acompañó en los últimos viajes a su padre, al parecer como ayudante, aunque tenía suficientes conocimientos para ser enfermero. La primaria la hizo en una institución peculiar, "Luna Escarlata", en donde van jóvenes con talentos especiales, aunque no como los de la escuela Xavier. No hay muchos datos acerca del establecimiento, y al parecer, Elijah sigue estudiando por Internet desde la secundaria-

-Nada malo en ninguno-

-Sigo diciendo que no debes confiarte-

-No me confío- cuando le dio la tercera carpeta, respiró hondo –Hace un par de días, apareció alguien nuevo en Metrópolis. Era muy parecido a Elijah, pero hablaba sin problemas. Fue en medio de los ataques de los helicópteros militares y… Bien, estaba vestido como un super, y me golpeó varias veces. Levitaba, tenía superfuerza e hizo aparecer una flama verde en su puño, y eso es lo que mostró en esa ocasión-

-¿Habló? ¿Y te golpeó?- Batman levantó una ceja.

-Yo también estaba sorprendido. Dijo que quería desahogarse, que quería justicia, y que su padre volviera a la vida. Que sólo había un miembro de su familia vivo, y… -

-¿Y?-

-Era muy parecido a Elijah. Casi igual, excepto por la voz-

-La mudez de Elijah no es algo físico, según los estudios médicos-

-También tengo dudas, pero no suficientes pruebas como para sacar conclusiones-

-Mantenlo vigilado-

.-.

Elijah desaparecía del departamento al mediodía y por la tarde, y se levantaba a la madrugada para orar. También oraba al anochecer, y lo mismo hora y media después. No comía carne de cerdo ni nada parecido, o que lo tuviera entre sus ingredientes. De mañana usaba la computadora para estudiar (Clark le había dicho que, si no tocaba sus cosas del trabajo, podía usarla) y por la tarde, a veces, desaparecía.

Phantom aparecía de tanto en tanto, aunque no había vuelto a golpear a Superman. Cuando lo veía resoplaba o le sacaba la lengua, o le hacía otro gesto que expresara su desagrado. Y Supergirl también lo había visto, pero a ella ni siquiera la miraba.

Y Phantom aparecía cada vez que Elijah no estaba.

Era casi matemático: Elijah se iba del departamento –según él, a la mezquita- y Phantom aparecía. Phantom desaparecía, tan rápido y misterioso como había venido, y Elijah aparecía poco después. Elijah no tenía hermanos gemelos ni nada parecido –al menos según lo que Bruce le había dado, y confiaba en él- y él había sido el primer hijo tanto para su padre como para su madre.

Pero había otras cosas que no parecían tan evidentes. Sólo para empezar, Phantom no utilizaba poderes basados en tecnología, o magia, ni era un extraterrestre. Tampoco encajaba en aquéllos quienes habían obtenido poderes por accidente, o por algún experimento. Y había relatos de rescates similares, aunque no se mencionaba a Phantom, en cada lugar en el que Elijah había estado, en la misma fecha.

En dónde escondía el traje era lo de menos, y no iba a revisar sus objetos personales. Pero sí observaba que su rutina de levantamiento de pesas era estricta, y que la ejecutaba con una concentración muy profunda. Nunca dejaba cosas desordenadas o sucias, y veía las noticias con un interés extraño para su edad.

Además, no parecía tener mucho interés en los superhéroes. En las pocas ocasiones en las que Clark le insinuaba algo, Elijah no se mostraba interesado, y nunca culpaba a Superman de la muerte de su padre. Lo más cercano a un reproche que dijo fue:

"El camino al infierno esta lleno de buenas intenciones. No es su culpa si un desalmado lo manipuló. No tiene la capacidad para matar a un inocente"

Y eso fue todo.

.-.

La relativa tranquilidad no podía durar mucho, y Clark lo supo al ver a Luthor en las noticias. Lo último que había sabido de él fue que estaba en África, y la historia oficial era que estaba relajándose de su estadía en la Casa Blanca. Pero para Clark era evidente que estaba planeando algo, y mientras Luthor relataba cómo había intentado ayudar algún que otro pueblo llevando agua potable y construyendo escuelas, Clark intentaba imaginarse quién podría ser su nuevo socio.

Y en su trabajo también había mucho que hacer. Al parecer, alguien había pasado el dato que iban a robar grandes cantidades de información de las supercomputadoras del gobierno, y de todas las entidades, secretas o no, relacionadas con la seguridad y el espionaje. Incluso habían dado fecha y lugar, por lo que había una gran expectativa en el ambiente. El rumor había empezado con un corte en todos los medios, desde radio hasta Internet -y todo lo que estuviera en medio- y no habían podido lograr rastrear quién o quiénes lo habían hecho.

Y no sólo él, sino que en otras ciudades había sido emitido el mensaje, con el mismo formato; un fondo negro con letras blancas, como si fueran las de un diario en negativo. No había señal alguna de gobierno, grupo u organización, nacional, internacional o extranjera, y Batman tampoco pudo rastrearlo.

Clark sospechaba, pero no tenía pruebas.

Mientras tanto, Phantom se hacía cada vez más visible. La criminalidad descendió a niveles históricos, y poco tiempo después, marcó un nuevo récord. Con Supergirl, Superman y Phantom, Metrópolis no tardó mucho es ser una de las ciudades más seguras del país. Pero lo que más intrigaba a Clark no era Phantom en sí, sino la relación que tenía con Elijah.

Porque estaban relacionados, eso estaba claro. Cada vez que veía a Phantom, le parecía idéntico a Elijah, excepto en algo que no podía identificar. Era algo que debía ser evidente, pero no lo era para él, y eso lo molestaba. Sabía que ni Elijah ni Phantom conocían su identidad secreta, pero la daba la impresión de estar dentro de una especie de juego, y como una simple pieza entre varias.

Por eso decidió hablarlo con Elijah.

Un sábado a la noche, cuando comía los keepe (2) que había cocinado el muchacho, le dijo que quería hablar algunas cosas con él. Elijah dejó los platos en la pileta de la cocina y se sentó a la mesa, mirándolo con curiosidad.

El muchacho le había preguntado sobre su vida, también. Había leído sus artículos, y le gustaban, además de escuchar lo que el mismo Clark le decía. Ya sabía que tenía parientes en Smallville, y planeaban ir allí en unas semanas, de su casamiento con Louisa y sus viajes al extranjero cuando joven, además de muchas otras cosas más. Pero Elijah tenía muchos misterios guardados.

-Hay algunas cosas que me intrigan sobre ti- empezó, mirándolo a los ojos, con voz calmada –Me dieron algunos documentos y Suresh me dijo algunas cosas, pero sigo son saber otras-

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó Elijah.

-¿Podré escuchar tu voz algún día?-

Silencio.

Elijah pareció sorprendido, pero luego se recuperó.

"Lo veo muy difícil"

-Sé que no naciste mudo, y sé que no es físico o psicológico. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?-

"No en este momento" parecía algo nervioso, y desvió la mirada "No quiero hablar de eso ahora" seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos. Veía un punto de la pared, nunca hacia el piso.

-Bien, entonces háblame de tus conocimientos de medicina. ¿De dónde aprendiste tanto? Tu padre era médico, pero sabes mucho más de lo que cabría esperar-

"Fue necesario que aprendiera" volvió a mirarlo a los ojos "Había mucha gente que necesitaba ayuda, y éramos muy pocos. Por eso aprendí a utilizar algunas habilidades… especiales, para poder ayudar"

-¿Estuviste en Irak los primeros meses?- Elijah asintió -¿Cómo pudieron orientarse? Era una zona difícil antes de la guerra, pero cuando llegó era casi imposible-

"Preguntábamos a los iraquíes. Papá hablaba su lengua y yo sabía algo también. Sabían en dónde estaban las tropas y en dónde éramos necesarios. También iba una pareja de pediatras y un par de médicas especializadas en salud femenina. Sabíamos a donde íbamos, el lenguaje y la cultura imperante. Tuvimos algunos problemas porque éramos todos ingleses, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que sólo estábamos para ayudarles"

-¿Fue allí que descubriste tu telepatía?-

"Fue durante un bombardeo. Atacaron de noche cerca del hospital en el que estábamos, y no veíamos a las otras médicas. Entonces deseé poder comunicarme con papá y él me escuchó. No podía responderme de la misma forma, pero él me escuchó y pudimos salir con vida, aunque una de las pediatras desapareció y no la encontramos más"

-¿Extrañas a tu padre?-

Silencio.

"¿Lo dice porque no me he mostrado deprimido?"

-Me sorprendió lo bien que tomaste el cambio, aunque creo que la visita de Kara no fue del todo agradable para ti-

"Ella se vestía de forma muy… descubierta"

-No lo noté hasta que vi cómo reaccionaste-

"Y en cuanto a mi padre… Al principio no tenía ganas de vivir, y por eso le pedí a Superman que me matara. Pero ésa noche, en mis sueños, papá me dijo que usted era una buena persona, y que él lo había elegido porque era el más adecuado. Y que mi ángel de la guarda seguiría cuidándome, porque así estaba escrito por Alá"

-Oh- pausa. Clark lo miró a los ojos y no vio ningún rastro de mentira. Elijah estaba siendo sincero, y lo que le decía explicaba algunas cosas –Tienes una vida muy interesante, Elijah-

"Así estaba escrito"

.-.

.-.

Esta vez investigué un poco más sobre costumbres musulmanas, y quien las conozca quizás sospeche algo, pero no les voy a decir nada más, por ahora.

Este capítulo demoró porque la inspiración se fue de paseo y volvió un mes después. Había quedado a la mitad y lo terminé hace unos días, después de leer diversos cómics que tenía en cbr. Sigo buscando más números de The authority, así que si saben en dónde conseguirlos, pasen el dato.

(1) Salad: oración musulmana.

(2) El keepe es una especie de "hamburguesa de trigo" que se hace con una mitad de carne picada y otra mitad de trigo cocido, además de otros ingredientes como huevo, albahaca y sal. Es una comida típica de Siria.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. Dudas

.-.

Phantom

.-.

6: Dudas

.-.

Ésa tarde, a las seis, el gran benefactor, ex presidente y actual candidato a representante de EEUU ante la ONU, Lex Luthor, iba a dar un discurso en el que anunciaría sus proyectos para dicha organización. Desde que había hecho el anuncio, una semana atrás, todo el estado parecía haberse volcado hacia Metrópolis, en especial los medios.

Y el Diario Planeta no podía faltar.

Clark Kent, periodista del mencionado diario, no podía ni quería faltar a la cita. Después de todo, Lex Luthor había invitado a "todo habitante ó residente de éste gran país" a escuchar sus planes para demostrar la disposición de Estados Unidos con respecto a los tratados internacionales, y la adopción de ciertas políticas a tal efecto. La prensa, en primera fila. Y Clark quería ver al nuevo socio de Luthor, fuera quien fuera, quien iba a aparecer en el acto, para dar más detalles sobre sus planes.

Revisó su alrededor con sus sentidos superdesarrollados, viendo todas las medidas de seguridad que se tomaban. Su credencial de prensa le daba acceso a muchos lugares a los que le público general no llegaba, pero sabía que allí no estaba lo más importante. Casi toda la fuerza policial de la ciudad, mas algunos traídos de otros países, custodiaban el escenario, construido al aire libre, en uno de los parques de Metrópolis. Clark tomaba nota mental de todo lo que lograba percibir, atento a cualquier señal de alarma, pero no la encontró.

Cuando llegó la hora señalada, y Luthor empezó a dar su discurso, usando todas sus habilidades para ponerse en el bolsillo a sus oyentes, Clark se tensó. Sabía de lo que era capaz ése hombre, y estaba seguro que, quienquiera que fuera su socio, debía ser alguien con mucho poder, y con ideales semejantes a Luthor. No dejaba de mirarlo, analizando cada uno de sus gestos y palabras, oyendo un discurso muy seductor para quien no lo conociera bien.

-…Y ahora quisiera mostrarles un video de mi socio, quien ha hecho esto posible: de seguro lo conocerán, así que no necesitará presentación- dijo Lex Luthor, y se dio vuelta, mientras bajaba un telón para proyecciones, del tamaño de una cancha de tenis, a sus espaldas. Luthor levantó un control remoto, apretó un botón, las luces se apagaron…

…y allí empezó el verdadero espectáculo.

.-.

Luthor tuvo que irse lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a cualquier otro país. Por primera vez en toda su vida, tuvo que salir corriendo del escenario, lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, humillado y confundido. No entendía qué había pasado. La seguridad era perfecta. Nadie osaría traicionarlo de ésa manera, y menos sabiendo hasta dónde llegaba su poder. El audiovisual que había preparado, puliendo cada detalle, había sido reemplazado por un documental en el que se descubrían todos y cada uno de sus planes, no sólo con respecto a Superman, sino a todo. Y, para peor, daban nombres y apellidos, números, páginas web en donde bajar copias del audiovisual –material extra incluido- y direcciones de correo electrónico por si tenían dudas.

Nadie, jamás, lo había sorprendido de ésa manera.

Los periodistas estaban a todo vapor, registrando todo en vivo y en directo para todo el mundo, hablando sin parar por celular, y ordenando a quienquiera que encontraran disponible que investigara ésas páginas y direcciones de correo electrónico. En pocos minutos, los medios se vieron inundados por toda la información que las más obstinadas agencias secretas nunca pudieron obtener.

Y estaba todo, lo que se dice TODO.

Desde los documentos más secretos hasta el material más impensado, registrado de una forma tal que hacía ver a la CIA y al FBI como niños de jardín de infantes que intentaban escribir las primeras letras. Todo trapo sucio que existiera en el haber de Luthor salió a la luz, desde lo más mínimo hasta sus grandes chanchullos. De un día para el otro, todo el mundo se vio inundado de tanta información sobre Lex Luthor, tanta información _negativa y verdadera_, presentada de manera entendible, que el resultado fue previsible.

Lex Luthor desapareció de la faz de la Tierra.

.-.

Kara se fue ése mismo día, confundida pero aliviada. Era imposible que Luthor siquiera pensara en volver a mostrar su cara, con todo lo que le habían sacado a la luz. Se despidió de Clark y le dijo que le mandaba un besito a Elijah.

Clark también estaba confundido, como el resto del auditorio. Se le pasó varias veces la idea que todo eso era un plan muy elaborado, pero no entendía cómo Luthor iba a usarlo para su provecho. Después de escribir la noticia que iba a aparecer en las primeras planas de todo diario del país, y de enviarlo a su editor, intentó hallar algún detalle que se le hubiera escapado. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a Elijah quien, al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos, decidió no interrumpirlo y le dejó su cena en la cocina.

De nuevo ésa sensación.

Sentía que estaba en un juego, como una pieza, y sin saber bien a dónde iba todo eso. Repasó todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, intentando ver algo que se le había escapado…

Phantom.

Phantom no había aparecido el día anterior, y ése día Lex Luthor quedaba al descubierto ante el mundo. El muchacho había dicho que iba a hacer que todos desearan estar muertos, lo cual lo preocupó…

¿Pero si se refería a "morir de vergüenza"?

¿Qué más tendría planeado?

No era que le hubiese incomodado lo que le hizo a Luthor (si de verdad Phantom estaba detrás de todo), pero había algo que no le gustaba, porque no terminaba de entenderlo. Había sido una jugada inesperada, que había acabado con toda esperanza de Luthor, por más mínima que fuera, para regresar a la vida pública. Ahora estaba entre los diez más buscados del FBI, y en menos de un día.

Phantom le molestaba.

Mejor dicho, la relación entre Phantom y Elijah.

Phantom hablaba para comunicarse, Elijah pensaba. Phantom había golpeado a Superman, Elijah le había pedido que lo matara. Phantom no tenía problemas en usar un traje de spandex, Elijah apenas podía ver a una chica con minifalda. Phantom no tenía reparos en mostrar sus poderes en público, Elijah sólo –al parecer- los había usado con Clark Kent y Superman.

Casi parecían dos personas diferentes.

O como si fueran gemelos.

Desechó la idea por ridícula. Elijah era hijo único, y de eso se había asegurado de forma exhaustiva. Suresh también había buscado información acerca de los familiares de Elijah, pero no había encontrado a ningún familiar vivo. Estaba tan solo en el mundo como él, cuando descubrió su nave en el granero de sus padres adoptivos y se enteró de sus orígenes. Pero a diferencia de Elijah, él había tenido la suerte de ser adoptado por una pareja que lo había amado desde el principio.

¿Acaso Elijah tenía eso?

Quizás Phantom era su válvula de escape. Quizás era lo único que le impedía volverse loco o hundirse en la depresión suicida que ya había visto una vez. Quizás era un intento de seguir haciendo lo que antes había hecho con su padre, pero de otra forma. Antes curaba enfermos y heridos, ahora deschavaba a… ¿Cómo podía definirse a Luthor?

…

Phantom no tenía intenciones de lastimar a nadie, por lo visto. Quizás, pensaba que así "limpiaría" la maldad, o al menos dejaría al descubierto a los "malos" frente a la opinión pública. Era demasiado pronto para definirlo. Clark decidió dejar que ése asunto siguiera su curso, al menos por ahora, e ir a cenar. Elijah ya estaba dormido, con ésa extraña prenda de una pieza siempre colgada de una percha, fuera de su ropero.

Estaban en septiembre, y el frío empezaba a hacerse sentir. Era una prenda adecuada para el verano, porque era fresca y protegía del Sol; Clark sabía que debía tener otro significado, además del evidente, pero no iba a despertar a Elijah para preguntárselo. Mañana tendría un día muy agitado, y era mejor dormir.

Mañana sería otro día.

.-.

-Esto no fue robo, sino saqueo- le dijo su editor, cuando Clark llegó al trabajo, a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó, confundido, acomodándose los lentes.

-Pasa que alguien entró a nuestro sistema y copió todos los datos que teníamos, y tuvo el desparpajo de dejar un mensaje-

-¿Y qué decía el mensaje?-

-"Gracias por ayudarme". Cuando encuentren al maldito hacker quien hizo eso, me aseguraré de publicar su foto en todas las ediciones, por un año, o por más. ¡Y que alguien me traiga un foto de primer plano, así lo…!-

Clark se quedó quieto.

Tenía la sospecha de quién podía haber sido, pero no tenía pruebas. Después de todo, algunos datos que habían exhibido el último día que Luthor pudo mostrar su rostro eran de él, y estaban almacenados en la base de datos del diario. Elijah pasaba mucho tiempo solo en casa, y no debía ser difícil…

No, Elijah no.

Phantom.

Tenía más cosas que agregar a su larga lista de sospechas. Lo del robo de información era generalizado. Y el mismo cartel de agradecimiento también. Sabía que no era el único que obtenía información de ésa forma (y Batman era el primero que le venía a la cabeza) pero por el cartel podían rastrearlo, y entonces estaría en problemas. Si Phantom era Elijah, se había metido en un problema monumental.

.-.

-No hay manera. Ése super es imposible… - murmuraba uno de los fotógrafos, cuando Clark pasó al lado.

-¿Qué super?- preguntó, curioso.

-¡Ése Phantom! ¡Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que intentamos fotografiarlo, o filmarlo, o algo, y nada! ¿Es un vampiro, que no aparece en las fotos, o qué?-

-¿No aparece?-

-No, y les pasa a todos los medios gráficos. Por eso mandamos a un dibujante para que diera a los lectores algo que pudiera identificar-

-Como si fuera un fantasma- bromeó Clark.

-Sí, el de la Ópera- contestó el fotógrafo.

.-.

Cuando llegó diciembre, la nieve ya cubría las calles de Metrópolis, y la navidad se veía venir. Clark pensaba ir a la granja de sus padres a pasar las fiestas, lo cual era ideal para que Elijah conociera a sus nuevos abuelos. El muchacho se había mostrado curioso y entusiasmado con la idea, ya que, al parecer, no había tenido abuelos, y le gustaba la idea de una nueva experiencia.

Phantom también seguía allí, por supuesto. Aparecía de la nada y se iba de la misma forma, como si fuera un fantasma. Pero la simple presencia física de Elijah echaba por tierra la hipótesis, en especial porque eran iguales… O eso parecía a primera vista, y a segunda también.

Además, si Phantom aparecía en Kansas, las coincidencias iban a ser demasiadas, y podía ser la confirmación de las sospechas de Clark. Sabía que era difícil que se lo dijera en forma directa, en especial porque sabía de lo reacios que eran los superhéroes sub 18 a revelarles su identidad a sus padres, pero la esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

.-.

Elijah miró con curiosidad la extensión nevada de campos, antes llenos de grano, durante todo el viaje. Como siempre había vivido entre las ciudades inglesas y las arenas del desierto de Medio Oriente, el ver un paisaje así era toda una novedad para él. Clark sonreía, recordando lo entusiasmado que había estado él mismo el primer día de escuela.

"¿Sus padres saben que voy?" le preguntó el muchacho, despegando la vista de la ventana para posarla en Clark.

-Así es, y están ansiosos por conocer a su nuevo nieto- dijo el otro, sintiendo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba al ver la sorpresa de Elijah.

El muchacho dejó ver una sonrisita aliviada.

-Cuando vivía aquí, siempre miraba el cielo de noche, intentando adivinar en dónde estarían viviendo los extraterrestres- siguió Clark –Papá y mamá decían que algún tipo de vida debía haber allí afuera, e intentaba ver algo, o alguien, pero nunca lo encontré. En Metrópolis no se puede ver con tanta claridad las estrellas, así que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad-

.-.

Cuando llegaron, Martha y Jonathan Kent estaban sentados en las sillas del pórtico. Se levantaron al ver a su hijo, y al muchacho que venía con él, para darles la bienvenida. Clark salió rápido, pero Elijah demoró un poco más. Se quedó mirando a la pareja, con curiosidad y algo que parecía ser nostalgia.

-Ven, Elijah, quiero presentarte a tus nuevos abuelos- dijo Clark, y el muchacho se sorprendió. Abrió la puerta y bajó del auto, pero no se acercó al grupo hasta que Clark volvió a llamarlo.

-Pero mira qué muchachito nos traes de nieto- dijo la madre de Clark -Parece todo un deportista, y tiene un rostro muy bonito- le acercó la mano al rostro, y Clark pensó que Elijah iba a apartarse, pero el muchacho se quedó quieto, dejando que la mujer le tocara la mejilla -¿Practicas algún deporte?- el muchacho negó con la cabeza -Pero qué pena, de seguro serías muy popular en lo que quisieras-

Clark se rió. Sabía que su madre no podía saberlo, pero tenía razón en lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?- preguntó Jonathan.

-Es que siempre supe que Elijah tendría éxito con las chicas, pero nunca creí que lo tendría con muchachas de la tercera edad-

-Oh, vamos, que aún no soy una anciana decrépita- dijo Martha, retirando su mano del rostro de Elijah.

-Mucho gusto, muchacho- dijo Jonathan, extendiéndole la mano al muchacho –Soy Jonathan Kent, tu abuelo, y ella es Martha Kent, tu abuela y la mujer más maravillosa del mundo-

Elijah se tomó un segundo para mirar la mano extendida, y luego se la estrechó, ante la sonrisa de Clark. El muchacho parecía haber perdido toda la tensión que había tenido durante el viaje hasta allí; hasta dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa cuando Martha lo tomó de las mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente. Por un momento, le pareció ver que Phantom también sonreía…

Pero el único que estaba allí era Elijah, no Phantom, y desechó la idea enseguida.

-Vamos adentro, hice mi torta de manzana y quiero que la pruebes antes que desaparezca- dijo Martha, tomando a Elijah de la mano, como si fuera un niño pequeño –Oh, y además quiero presentarte a alguien que vino de visita hoy-

-¿Quién es, mamá?- preguntó Clark, intrigado. Sus padres recibían pocas visitas, y más en ésa época del año.

-Ya lo verás, hijo- respondió Jonathan.

Fueron hasta la casa, dejando huellas en la nieve a su paso, y Clark miró a Elijah. Se veía contento y relajado. El mayor suspiró, aliviado, al ver que, hasta ése momento, las cosas marchaban bien.

.-.

Elijah fue el primero en verlo.

Conner Kent estaba en la cocina, comiendo un pedazo de la torta de manzana, y se miraron con curiosidad. Ninguno sabía de la existencia del otro, pero si estaba tan tranquilo bajo el techo de los Kent, con ellos hablando en la sala, no debía ser alguien malo.

Elijah levantó una mano, con la palma abierta y la movió, como diciendo "hola".

-Hola- dijo Conner, dejando a un lado el plato con la torta –Soy Conner. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Elijah le contestó por señas, despacio, pero el otro no entendió lo que le decía.

-¿Tú eres Elijah?- el otro asintió ­–Vaya, al fin tenemos otro muchacho en la familia- Elijah levantó una ceja –Es que no tenía otro chico con quién hablar, y Kara, bueno, es una chica-

El otro le contestó por señas.

-Emmm… No te entiendo- dijo Conner.

Elijah lo señaló, levantando una ceja.

-Soy Conner- misma expresión –El sobrino de Jonathan y Martha- Elijah le hizo un Ok con la mano.

.-.

Conner y Elijah hicieron buenas migas enseguida. Clark los veía siempre juntos, Conner hablándole y Elijah con un anotador para responderle, y no hubo ningún roce importante. Elijah seguía rezando cinco veces al día, y no comió nada que tuviese cerdo en sus ingredientes, cosas que Conner encontraba raras, pero nada más. Ni la ropa del bicolor (de nuevo había llevado la prenda larga de una pieza, aunque hacía demasiado frío para ponérsela), ni sus costumbres, ni su religión, ni su extraño color de pelo (natural, nada de tintura) rompieron la armonía de la granja por los cinco días que estuvieron allí.

En un principio, Clark había estado algo tenso, en especial por su nave. Todavía estaba en el granero, y si bien estaba camuflada como un cobertizo de herramientas con doble fondo, le parecía demasiado expuesta. Sólo algo, porque planeaba decirle a Elijah lo de Superman dentro de poco. Después de todo, Phantom había empezado a ser hasta amable con él, por más que contaba con los dedos de una mano las veces que el bicolor no le había lanzado algún sarcasmo.

Pero Elijah no la descubrió, o al menos eso decía su lenguaje corporal: la única vez que lo dejaron solo en la granja fue una sola vez, en la que Jonathan y Martha habían ido al mercado con Clark, y Superboy había salvado a un camión de causar una colisión en cadena. Fueron sólo dos horas, entre las siete y las nueve de la mañana, y cuando llegaron, el muchacho estaba terminando de desayunar.

Clark se sintió aliviado.

Nada podía ir mal.

.-.

.-.

Después de dos años y miles de horas de estudio, logré aprobar la materia más jorobada de toda la carrera. Espero sepan comprender mi larga ausencia, ya que estaba finalizando el año y tuve que estudiar muchísimo más que antes.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Indiferencia y odio

.-.

Phantom

.-.

7: Indiferencia y odio

.-.

Los saqueos a las redes de información pronto se extendieron por todo el mundo, y como si se tratara de un milagro divino, pronto muchísimos criminales fueron dejados al descubierto. Después de Luthor cayeron, en menos de un mes, tres curas que abusaban de los niños de sus parroquias, un estafador buscado por media CIA y una traficante de órganos humanos.

El factor común siempre era el mismo; se habían librado acusando a un inocente, y orquestando todo para que nadie lo defendiera de forma efectiva. Y para que los verdaderos culpables escaparan sin la más mínima preocupación.

Por más que reforzaran la seguridad, el ladrón de información entraba y copiaba lo que quería, dejando siempre el mismo mensaje "Gracias por ayudarme" ó "Gracias por la ayuda". Nunca citaba las fuentes en sus "deschavamientos públicos", pero había muchas insinuaciones y alguien que supiera bastante podía averiguarlo. Las páginas web que anunciaban siempre estaban en línea, y con información actualizada. No había forma de bloquear el acceso de quienquiera que quisiera entrar en ellas, y el correo electrónico daba cuenta de muchísimas personas deseosas de saber más. Recibían un correo distinto cada una, en vez de los que eran fabricados por un robot spammer o similares, lleno de información, datos, referencias virtuales y reales, personas, fechas, nombres, y un largísimo etc.

Clark también envió un correo, ya que el Planeta no podía quedarse afuera de tal movida. Le respondió una tal Millerna, agradeciéndole su interés por intentar mejorar el mundo, y con muchísima información que ponía en evidencia la crueldad de ciertas asociaciones económicas, y los grupos que intentaban detener la devastación que causaban. Iban desde Greenpeace, Amnistía Internacional, Hábitat para la Humanidad y muchísimas más, desde pequeños grupos de escuelas o universidades hasta asociaciones mundiales.

Clark sabía que era cierto, porque tenía una parte de ésa información, que nunca había podido publicar porque no podía probarlo. Siguió intercambiando correos con Millerna, preguntándole más, queriendo saber si eran una asociación de algún país, si tenían algún fin político, si alguien los apoyaba, usando sus dotes periodísticas al máximo. Las respuestas fueron desconcertantes y, al mismo tiempo, muy felices: no sólo no eran de un solo país, sino de todo el mundo, "porque gente con conciencia y ganas de mejorar el mundo hay en todas partes", le respondió la chica.

No daban pistas acerca de cómo se habían reunido, o por qué medio, aunque era bastante obvio que Internet era el medio más evidente. Millerna no le dijo de dónde era, o de dónde no era, pero le dijo que en Metrópolis había algunos miembros del foro, y que de seguro los encontraría. No le dio la dirección del foro, "porque aún tiene que resolver algunas cosas antes de entrar" le escribió.

Elijah estaba tan sorprendido como le resto de la gente, y le preguntaba a Clark si no sabía más acerca de ése extraño fenómeno. Era tal el estupor –y, para muchas personas, el alivio de saber que se había hecho justicia- que no se hablaba de otra cosa, y los informes seguían, anunciando en dónde estaban y qué se había hecho con cada criminal. Nada podía pararlo, excepto el juicio y la pena correspondientes, informadas al instante de ser implementadas por loa medios. Porque si no, lo informaban "las letras blancas"

.-.

Elijah empezó a pasar más tiempo en la mezquita. Al parecer, había encontrado gente de su edad con quién hablar, y gente de otras edades, como el Imán. Era el mismo que Clark había visto antes, pero un día se paró a verlo mejor.

Tenía el rostro de un faraón egipcio, con la piel muy tostada y el pelo rapado. Usaba túnicas extrañas, siempre de colores muy claros, y tan largas y holgadas que no podía saber el contorno de su cuerpo. Incluso tenía la cabeza cubierta con algo similar a un velo, que le llegaba hasta las cejas. Parecía rondar los treinta años bien llevados, y siempre "hablaba" con Elijah. Clark los veía mirarse sin decir una palabra, pero su lenguaje corporal indicaba que estaba teniendo una conversación. Como no utilizaban lenguaje de señas, supuso que hablaban por telepatía.

-¿Cómo se llama el Imán de la mezquita?- le preguntó Clark a Elijah, mientras cenaban.

"Es el Imán Malik. Vino desde Siria, aunque tiene ascendencia egipcia" respondió el muchacho.

-Parece muy joven para ser Imán-

"No hay edad para recibir el llamado de Alá, o para aceptarlo en el corazón. Y un Imán no es como un cura o un rabino, sino que cualquier persona que conozca bien el ritual del rezo puede ser Imán, porque el Islam no tiene clero. Sirve de guía para la oración, aunque no es obligatorio seguirlo. Cada musulmán puede ser su propio Imán, con tal que sepa rezar de forma correcta"

-Oh- pausa –Me hizo acordar a los faraones egipcios-

"Eso parece, pero sus raíces son sirias, y sabe mucho de su país"

-¿Estuviste en Siria alguna vez?-

"No, pero estuvimos en varios lugares de Medio Oriente. Antes de Irak estuvimos en Israel, Egipto, la franja de Gaza y Afganistán. Papá tenía contactos en todo Medio Oriente, y siempre conocíamos a alguien quien nos pudiese orientar"

-Vaya. ¿Y Suresh los acompañó alguna vez? Según me han dicho, también trabajó con tu padre un tiempo-

"Él era parte de la Cruz Roja internacional, y después se dedicó a la abogacía. Trabajamos juntos por varios años y luego tomamos destinos diferentes"

.-.

Clark ya sabía que Elijah no tenía la menor idea de lo que había hablado con Suresh, o de lo que había causado su adopción. El indio sabía, y Gregor Taylor, al parecer, también lo había sabido hasta el día de su muerte, quién era Superman y dónde vivía. Y ningún indicio que se lo hubiesen dicho a alguien.

Revisando las noticias de diversos diarios, se encontró con que, más que "suerte", los Taylor parecían ser un amuleto contra la catástrofe. Incluso cuando bombardeaban las ciudades en las que estaban, el hospital siempre se salvaba, y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, mientras las bombas destruían todo a su caída. Hacían milagros con poco y nada, y si descansaban, lo hacían muy poco.

"Si llorase a mi padre por días y días, su alma no llegaría al paraíso, y se quedaría anclado aquí para siempre" le había dicho Elijah, cuando Clark le preguntó si extrañaba a su padre "En cuanto a quienes lo levaron a la muerte, Alá se ocupará de ellos. Sólo Él es capaz de aplicar la verdadera Justicia, aunque los mortales intenten imitarlo"

Y no eran pocas las cosas que le confiaba. Le había dejado saber que su padre sabía algunas cosas por adelantado, y podía curar con sólo su voluntad. Que había conocido a su esposa en medio de la guerra y se habían enamorado de inmediato, y que un año después él había venido al mundo. Para su mala suerte, su primer día de madre fue el último, porque quedó en medio del ataque de las tropas estadounidenses al precario hospital en donde estaba dando a luz. Al parecer, su padre sólo había logrado rescatar a Elijah.

Después de unos días, había logrado acercarse a Phantom lo suficiente como para palmearle el hombro, y cuando el muchacho se fue, Superman vio que había un par de cabellos en su mano. Quizás había tenido la idea de antes, en forma latente, pero al verlos supo lo que quería hacer con ellos. Tomó un par de cabellos de los peines y cepillos que usaba Elijah y, guardando bien los cabellos por separado, diferenciando bien a su dueño, le llevó las muestras a Batman.

-O son gemelos idénticos, o uno es clon del otro, o son la misma persona- dijo el murciélago, después de analizarlos –Pero no debes confiarte-

Superman sabía que se lo decía por la experiencia con Kara, peor no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Era evidente que Phantom no tenía intenciones de ser su subordinado, pero al menos Clark (Superman) podía apoyarlo en lo moral. O hasta enseñarle algunas cosas. No podía negar que había fantaseado con la idea de tener un hijo que siguiera sus pasos como superhéroe, tanto como no podía negar que la irrupción de Phantom había sido toda una sorpresa.

-No te apresures- le había dicho Batman –Hay algo que no termina de cerrar, además de sus poderes. Podrías cometer un grave error al revelarte ante Elijah, ya que él no parece tener intenciones de decirte que es Phantom, si es que es Phantom-

-Hace apenas medio año que somos padre e hijo, y ya me ha revelado muchas cosas. Tú mismo dijiste que son la misma persona, porque Elijah es hijo único-

-No dije eso. Dije que podría ser su gemelo idéntico, o su clon, o la misma persona. Son tres opciones. Y el decirle que su padre adoptivo estuvo involucrado, como testigo clave, en el juicio que terminó con la ejecución de su padre biológico, podría arruinar todo lo que has logrado con él. O más-

-Elijah es un buen chico-

-Eso es lo que te ha demostrado. Pero si se entera de tu identidad, podría tener un ataque, o una crisis-

-Estuvo en varias guerras ayudando a su padre en los hospitales construidos en medio de ruinas. No creo que muchas cosas puedan darle un ataque-

-Como quieras, Clark, después de todo, es tu hijo- pausa –Pero recuerda que tengo mis reservas-

-Siempre las tienes con todo el mundo, Bruce-

-Y siempre me funciona-

.-.

Pocos días después, cuando Phantom terminaba de apagar un incendio en un edificio de departamentos, Clark Kent, quien cubría el evento, pudo sentir cómo el piso temblaba. Fue un ligero temblor, indetectable para los seres humanos, pero se puso alerta de inmediato. Ése tipo de movimiento sólo se daba cuando se derrumbaba alguna estructura, y, según sus cálculos, debía estar cerca de su departamento.

Y luego, un milisegundo más tarde, sintió que lo recorría un escalofrío.

Elijah estaba en la mezquita.

A una distancia y dirección iguales del origen del temblor.

Clark se dio vuelta y salió corriendo entre la gente que aplaudía al superhéroe, quien había salvado no sólo la gran parte del edificio, sino también a todas las personas que habían quedado atrapadas. Clark se había quedado unos minutos más, luego que Phantom se fuera, y rezaba para que sus sospechas no fueran fundadas.

.-.

Superman llegó en menos de medio minuto a la mezquita.

O a lo que quedaba de ella.

La mitad del templo estaba en ruinas, y los restos de lo que debía haber sido un coche-bomba estaban en el medio de lo que debió haber sido la entrada. La vereda de la mezquita estaba llena de escombros, y algunas personas –con túnica de musulmán y sin ella- intentaban sacar a la gente que había quedado atrapada bajo los escombros. Usaban sus túnicas como improvisadas camillas, y los llevaban a la calle, en donde un par de personas estaban curando a los heridos.

Había muchos curiosos alrededor, pero aparte de los que ayudaban a sacar a los que estaban entre los escombros, nadie se movía. Un par de mujeres llamaban a la policía, a los bomberos y a las ambulancias, pero las respuestas eran vagas, como si nadie deseara hacer su trabajo allí. Desesperadas, las mujeres corrieron hacia los tres o cuatro musulmanes quienes estaban atendiendo a los heridos, quizás para preguntarles cómo podían ayudar.

Uno de ellos era el Imán "egipcio"

Otro era un concurrente asiduo de la mezquita.

Y el tercero era Elijah.

Elijah estaba yendo hacia el otro musulmán, llevándole un botiquín enorme. Superman nunca había visto uno de ése tamaño, y se sorprendió cuando Elijah fue hacia el herido más cercano y empezó a curarlo. Parecía sacar vendas de la nada, y en menos de un minuto, después de hablarle en árabe –o eso creía- fue hacia el siguiente. Eran no menos de cincuenta personas, y Superman sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ya que no tenía suficientes conocimientos médicos.

Fue hacia el hospital más cercano, y fue hasta la recepción. La secretaria se sorprendió al verlo, y se mostró muy amable y algo coqueta al atenderlo. Pero su actitud cambió al escuchar lo que se le pedía.

-¿Qué?-

-Ha habido un atentado en una mezquita. Hay mucha gente herida y con peligro de muerte. Necesitan atención médica urgente-

-¡Pero si son musulmanes! Con que haya cien menos en esta ciudad va a mejorar la imagen… - se cortó en seco al ver la expresión de Superman.

-Son seres humanos, sin importa la religión que tengan- y fue a buscar a un doctor.

.-.

Dos minutos después, llevaba una ambulancia con todo el equipo médico, por los cielos de Metrópolis. La muchedumbre reunida alrededor de la catástrofe se hizo a un lado para dejar aterrizar el vehículo, y los médicos salieron de inmediato a atender a los heridos. Después de unos minutos –que habrían sido fatales para muchos de los malheridos- llegaron tres ambulancias más, pero la gente reunida parecía no tener intenciones de moverse. Superman les pidió que se apartaran y, de mala gana, les dieron paso.

Las dos mujeres de antes estaban ayudando a otros musulmanes, atendiendo a los heridos y alcanzándoles los elementos que necesitaban. De alguna manera, habían conseguido elementos para los primeros auxilios, pero no podían permanecer así por mucho, y fueron trasladados al hospital. Elijah tenía una gasa en un costado de la frente, pero parecía no importarle o no ser grave, porque iba de un lado al otro aliviando a los heridos.

Y la gente sólo miraba.

Superman sintió molestia al ver cómo no movían un dedo, salvo algunas –pocas- personas con conciencia, y ayudó a rescatar a los que habían quedado bajo los escombros, en especial aquellos que estaban muy abajo y no podían rescatarlos con las manos desnudas. En media hora ya estaban todos los heridos de gravedad en los hospitales, y los paramédicos atendían a los menos graves. Miraron a Elijah, pero no hubo objeciones por la curación, y en menos de medio minuto ya estaba de nuevo entre los heridos.

.-.

Los periodistas aparecieron muy rápido, mucho más rápido que las ambulancias. Clark llegó después que Superman se asegurara que no hacían falta más ambulancias, y fue a buscar a Elijah. El muchacho estaba despidiendo al último herido, antes que las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraran.

-Vine en cuanto pude- dijo Clark, después de abrazar al muchacho por un buen rato -¿Qué te ha pasado?-

"Alguien hizo explotar un coche-bomba en la mezquita, cuando todos estábamos orando" contestó Elijah "El Imán, otro creyente y yo rescatamos algunos, y tratamos de hacer lo posible"

-¿Estás bien?-

"Fui el que más suerte tuvo de todos. El Imán estaba más lastimado"

Clark le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazó con fuerza. Había tenido miedo de perder a Elijah, tal y como había tenido miedo cuando perdió a Louis. Cuando sintió el temblor, le recordó aquél maldito día, y pensó que la historia iba a repetirse…

Y no iba a poder soportarlo.

.-.

La investigación policial parecía no tener ganas de avanzar, por lo que la reconstrucción de la mezquita se retrasaba. Durante todos ésos días, Elijah, el Imán "egipcio" y muchos creyentes islámicos –hubiesen estado en la mezquita destruida o no- solicitaron celeridad a los oficiales de policía, para aclarar el caso. Y también a la alcaldía.

Pero el alcalde parecía tan dispuesto a ayudarlos como la policía, así que los fieles de la mezquita decidieron tomar otras medidas. Fue una suerte que la alcaldía estuviera de espaldas a La Meca, porque desde ése día, se reunían allí a orar, al menos tres veces al día –ir al amanecer o al anochecer era demasiado arriesgado- sin levantar la voz y yéndose en silencio y calma, tal y como habían venido.

Sólo cuando los medios nacionales captaron este hecho se empezaron a mover. La policía, de mala gana, empujados por la prensa nacional e internacional –y la opinión pública que generaba- empezaron las investigaciones. Al parecer, habían sido tres hombres, abuelo, padre e hijo, quienes habían planeado estrellar el coche-bomba en la mezquita, dejando una carta en su casa, llamando a "eliminar a los infieles pecadores que ofenden a Dios" En la carta cargaba contra los musulmanes, los iraquíes, los periodistas "mentirosos a favor del Islam y de Osama Bin Laden", las feministas y un largísimo etc., misma que fue elogiada por los sectores de ultraderecha y repudiada por la izquierda en general, y las feministas, los homosexuales, los islamitas y toda persona con sentido común en particular.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, Phantom no apareció.

Elijah se la pasaba estudiando por las mañanas, y por las tardes iba a orar frente a la alcaldía, hasta que se terminara el nuevo templo. Estaba un par de cuadras más lejos, pero era lo más cercano (tanto en distancia como en forma) al terreno de la otra mezquita. No paraba en todo el día, sin descuidar sus estudios ni los ritos de su religión, y Clark a veces lo acompañaba. No sabía rezar en árabe, pero iba y volvía con él, al menos una vez al día.

Dos meses después del atentado, la nueva mezquita fue inaugurada.

.-.

-…y así, mediante la manifestación pacífica, el grupo de asiduos concurrentes a la mezquita ha logrado un nuevo templo en donde elevar seguir ejerciendo su religión- dijo Clark Kent, finalizando su nota para un programa de televisión local.

-Bien hecho, señor Kent- dijo el camarógrafo, bajando su cámara –Aunque me parece que le puso mucho énfasis a la noticia-

-Bueno, un periodista debe hacer que la verdad se sepa- replicó Clark.

-Sí, sí, sí… Pero son un montón de musulmanes. Todos terroristas en potencia, si es que no lo son ya. ¿No le da miedo, o algo parecido, el saber que están todos reunidos en un lugar al que no dejan entrar a ninguna persona ajena a su religión?-

-He entrado varias veces a la antigua mezquita, y he hablado con el Imán, y no me parecen malas personas-

-Son buenos fingiendo, señor Kent. Debería tener cuidado. ¿O acaso conoce bien a algún musulmán? ¡Sólo un loco renunciaría a un buen vino!-

-Conozco bien a varios, y a uno en particular- dijo Clark, algo disgustado con el camarógrafo –y es la persona más noble que he conocido en mi vida-

.-.

"Tengo que decirle algo"

Ésas palabras vinieron la noche después del atentado, cuando habían terminado de cenar. Clark permaneció sentado, dándole toda la atención al muchacho que estaba sentado frente a él.

-Cuando quieras, Elijah- le dijo, con una sonrisa. El muchacho se relajó un poco.

"Sé que se preguntó cómo fue posible que hubiésemos salvado a todas las personas que estaban rezando"

-De hecho, me sorprendió ver que no murió nadie. Y ver al Imán, a otros dos y a ti dándoles los primeros auxilios-

"Es otra de mis habilidades especiales" dijo el muchacho, llevando sus manos sobre la mesa "Hay algunas habilidades que no le he mostrado. Algunos… poderes de los que no he hablado con nadie"

Clark estaba emocionado.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, hijo-

Silencio.

La última palabra sonó por todo el comedor por unos instantes.

"Papá sabía dónde iban a atacar, pero a veces no podíamos irnos con todos los heridos. A veces, caían las bombas sobre la ciudad y no podíamos marcharnos, porque muchos heridos iban a morir. Papá a veces usaba… un escudo para protegernos de los bombardeos y las balas, y yo debía curar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Y fue durante uno de los bombardeos que descubrí dos de mis poderes"

Clark lo escuchaba con atención.

"No había medicamentos suficientes, así que deseé poder sanar a una niña que había perdido un brazo. Deseé que su herida fuera desinfectada y cicatrizada, pero no había ni un pedacito de hilo. Y, entonces, _la niña se curó_. Luego lo intenté con otros, y descubrí que podía sanar las heridas y aliviar el dolor"

-Oh- dijo el otro, sorprendido en verdad.

"Pero la energía negativa debía salir por algún lado, y fue entonces cuando descubrí mi segundo poder. Necesitábamos más insumos hospitalarios, pero no teníamos y no podíamos conseguirlos de ninguna manera. Yo estaba muy 'cargado' por las curaciones, y deseé poder tenerlos. Entonces hice esto" llevó las palmas hacia arriba, como si estuviera sosteniendo un bol entre las manos. Por un segundo, una luz plateada apareció entre ellas, como si en ellas estuviera un ave de luz, dispuesta a dormir entre ésas manos "Y éste fue el resultado"

En las manos de Elijah, antes vacías, había vendas, aguja e hilo quirúrgico, un escarpelo y guantes para operaciones.

"Eso fue lo que hice el día del atentado," siguió el muchacho "y cada uno funciona como si fuese original. A veces, hasta funcionan mejor. Y el Imán puede hacer lo mismo, aunque él no es como yo"

Silencio.

"Por favor, diga algo"

-Es algo inesperado- dijo Clark, tomando la aguja y el hilo. Eran idénticas a las que él había visto en los hospitales en que había estado -¿Tu padre también podía hacerlo?- preguntó, mirándolo a la cara.

"No, él tenía otros poderes, además del escudo y la precognición, pero no era nada parecido a esto"

-Digno hijo de médico- dijo Clark, sonriendo y Elijah suspiró, aliviado.

.-.

.-.

Con más tiempo y más organizada, escribir fanfics es mucho más fácil. Disfruten este capítulo, porque es el último capítulo tranquilo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. La carrera del siglo

.-.

Phantom

.-.

8: La carrera del siglo

.-.

Todo comenzó con una llamada de la Liga de la Justicia.

Clark tuvo que irse enseguida, y dejó a Elijah desayunando, diciéndole que tenía que irse porque tenía que cubrir una noticia de última hora. El muchacho no puso objeciones, acostumbrado a sus "llamadas de emergencia periodísticas" A veces era verdad, y a veces la Liga lo llamaba porque necesitaban su ayuda. Y sí que la necesitaban en ése momento.

Se acercaba una lluvia de meteoritos –con una curiosa forma esférica perfecta, como si fueran bolitas(1)- y si bien la mayoría iba a desintegrarse al entrar en la atmósfera, algunos eran muy grandes. Si caían en la Tierra, podrían causar mucho daño y muchas muertes. Así que la Liga de la Justicia acudiría, una vez más, a salvar el día.

Lo primero que notaron –después de su forma- era su variedad de colores. Parecían bolitas tamaño planetario, y cuando intentaron desviarlas, se movieron como si estuvieran hechos de algún tipo de material elástico, y agarraron a Superman. Era el más cercano. Empezaron a enterrarlo en una masa de colores, mientras otras "bolitas" mantenían ocupados a los otros miembros de la Liga, con diversas sorpresas (estallar en pedazos y volver a juntarse, cambiar de lugar, volverse mucho más duras o blandas como agua, ó, simplemente, desaparecer)

Superman no se iba a dejar vencer así, y usó su visión de calor para liberarse. Los "meteoros bolita" se evaporaron en el espacio –otro detalle más que le llamó la atención- pero los otros no fueron tan fáciles. Linterna Verde intentaba detener a un grupo de cinco, pero de golpe y porrazo se volvieron amarillas. El kriptoniano fue a darle una mano.

.-.

Cuando terminaron con el último meteoro, este estalló en pedazos, y Superman fue el más afectado ya que estaba más cerca. Pero no recibió daños, ya que los fragmentos eran muy pequeños como para lastimarlo. Aún así, el Detective Marciano insistió en revisarlo. No hubo ningún daño o secuela evidente, y Superman se despidió para volver con Elijah.

.-.

El día se había hecho más largo de lo que pensó, y cuando llegó a casa, en las últimas horas de la tarde, Clark se encontró con el departamento vacío. No se alarmó para nada. Después de todo, era la hora en que Elijah iba a la mezquita a orar, y había visto a Phantom mientras caminaba de vuelta a su departamento. Revisó su casilla de correo, y se encontró con un par de notas que tenía que hacer para el día siguiente.

Si Phantom no estuviese en Metrópolis, de seguro habría llegado horas más tarde, y habría tenido que quedarse despierto toda la noche para poder terminar el trabajo. Pero desde su llegada, tenía más tiempo libre y estaba más tranquilo. Sabía en qué horarios aparecía Phantom y lo maniático que era cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda. Era más rápido que Superman, casi como si apareciera en el lugar donde se le necesitaba. Se preguntó quién ganaría si Phantom y Flash corrieran una carrera, y se rió ante la idea. Ya había pasado algo similar con Flash y él mismo, gracias a Mxyzptlk.

Pero Phantom no corría; volaba.

Elijah llegó poco después, con su inseparable alfombra de oración. Parecía cansado, y dijo que se iba a dar una ducha y después iba a dormir. Clark le preguntó si quería algo de cenar y el muchacho negó con la cabeza. Media hora después estaba dormido. Clark pensó que se debía a que Phantom había estado muy activo ése día, y lo dejó pasar, sin hacer ruido para no perturbar su sueño.

.-.

Durante los días siguientes, Phantom se hizo más y más visible. Su tiempo concordaba al minuto con el que pasaba Elijah en la mezquita, y el muchacho volvía cansado a casa, sin decir qué había hecho en todo ése tiempo. A Clark le empezó a molestar el silencio hermético de Elijah, ya que no le decía que había hecho ni con quién había estado, y para él era evidente que su rol como Phantom ya era innegable.

A veces le decía al muchacho los años que había pasado Superman en Metrópolis, y comentando algunas apariciones de Phantom y sus consecuencias, como que el índice de criminalidad había bajado muchísimo. Dejaba claro que el nuevo superhéroe sub 18 tenía cosas que aprender, pero que parecía un buen muchacho y que le gustaría saber más de él. Elijah no reaccionaba, o lo disimulaba muy bien. Y mientras se sucedía el silencio, y seguían las "coincidencias con suerte", Clark empezó a molestarse más.

A veces Elijah desaparecía durante horas, y siempre decía estar en la mezquita. En ésas horas, Superman veía a Phantom e acción o, simplemente, apoyado en el último piso de un edificio altísimo, con los brazos cruzados y la vista en el piso, sin prestar atención al entorno. Varias veces intentó hablarle, pero Phantom no lo registraba (o actuaba muy bien), y cuando lo hacía, no le prestaba atención o desaparecía sin decir una palabra.

.-.

-Elijah, tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo Clark un día, después de tres horas de ausencia del muchacho.

El otro asintió con la cabeza, y lo siguió a la sala como un zombi. Clark estaba alterado, y sabía que no era sólo por Phantom, sino por la falta de confianza de Elijah con él. Se sentaron en los sillones, frente a la mesita ratona, y Clark lo miró fijo ante de empezar.

-Cada vez que llegas, estás más y más cansado. Y no me dices en dónde estuviste, Elijah. ¿Te sucede algo que quieras hablar conmigo?-

Eso tensó al chico de inmediato, despabilándolo. Para un humano hubiera sido casi imposible notarlo, pero él escuchó cómo su corazón se aceleraba y cómo sus músculos se ponían tensos. Estaba por buen camino.

"Estoy en la mezquita" dijo Elijah, sin relajarse "con el Imán"

-Elijah, puedes confiar en mí. Lo has hecho antes y sabes que no voy a despreciarte por nada que seas o hagas. Sé que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad-

Silencio.

La tensión de Elijah aumentó, pero no dijo nada y no bajó la mirada. Clark ya estaba bastante molesto, y se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?-

"No es… tan simple"

-He visto muchas cosas en mi vida, Elijah, y no sólo como periodista. No creo que hayas hecho nada malo, porque sé que no eres ése tipo de persona. Puedes decirme lo que sea-

"Hay cosas que aún no puedo contarle" dijo al fin.

-Sé algunas cosas sobre ti que nadie más sabe, Elijah. Sé que no me dices todo lo que haces cuando vas a la mezquita. Y sé que tienes mucho más que ver con Phantom de lo que dejas ver-

"¿Con Phantom?"

-Así es. ¿Qué sabes de él?-

"Que es un superhéroe, o algo similar a lo que se considera superhéroe en este país y otros lugares"

-¿Y qué es un superhéroe para ti?-

Elijah pareció recordar algo de repente. Algo no muy alegre, porque la tensión dejó paso a una tristeza apenas disimulada. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Luego abrió los ojos y lo miró fijo.

"Alguien quien salva personas, sin importarle quiénes sean"

Pausa.

Elijah no lo había dicho, pero era evidente que se refería a su padre biológico.

-Hasta los héroes más nobles mueren, Elijah. Es un peligro constante, a veces poco satisfactorio y, muchas veces, debes tomar decisiones difíciles. Y eso si hablamos de superhéroes adultos. Para un chico de tu edad, por ejemplo, el peso del secreto sería terrible, y no quiero que pases por eso-

"¿Lo dice por experiencia?"

Silencio.

Elijah no apartó la mirada. Clark se quedó estático, no por lo que le había comunicado, sino por _cómo_ lo había hecho. Ésta vez no habían sido palabras "dichas", sino que aparecieron en imágenes, como si estuviera recordando palabras escritas en un libro. Y no eran palabras en su idioma.

Era kriptoniano.

"Descubrí su nave cuando me dejaron solo. Fue por casualidad, pero entendí muchas cosas en ése momento, y me interesó saber más acerca de tus orígenes y tu idioma natal"

Silencio.

-¿Cómo aprendiste el idioma?- dijo Clark, despacio.

"Quería aprenderlo, y fue como si recordara una propiedad que me permitiera resolver una operación matemática, en apariencia, imposible. Aprender idiomas siempre me fue fácil"

-Bueno- dijo el otro, después de una larga pausa –Ya sabes quién soy yo, y supongo que sabes por qué no te lo dije- Elijah asintió –Ahora quiero preguntarte algo a ti. ¿No quieres decirme algo que creías que yo no sabía?-

Silencio.

"No creo que estemos hablando de lo mismo"

-Inténtalo. Sé que tienes algo que ver con Phantom. No estoy enojado,- y era verdad, porque estaba algo más tranquilo ahora –y quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás mi apoyo-

Silencio.

"Yo no soy Phantom" le dijo Elijah.

-Pues parecen la misma persona, y lo comprobé al hacer unos exámenes con tus cabellos y los de Phantom. Tiene el mismo ADN, como si fueran gemelos-

Más tensión.

-Puedo ayudarte en muchas cosas, Elijah, pero sólo si me lo permites-

"Las cosas no son tan así como parecen" ahora sí estaba nervioso, y era evidente.

-¿Naciste con ésos poderes?-

"¡Noquierohablardeeso!"

Elijah se levantó de un salto y corrió a su habitación, pero Clark lo atrapó a medio camino. Lo abrazó con firmeza, sin dejarlo escapar. Por primera vez desde que lo viera, el muchacho tembló, y enterró el rostro en el fuerte pecho de Clark, sin intentar huir. El adulto le acarició la cabeza.

-Decir que lo lamento no sería suficiente- dijo, después de un rato.

"No te guardo rencor" dijo Elijah, más calmado "Si me dijo que eres buena persona, no tengo por qué pensar otra cosa. Él no lo permitiría"

-Si quieres decírmelo o sólo hablar, no importa lo que sea, te escucharé- dijo el otro, después de un largo silencio –Soy tu padre, y no haría nada que te lastime, Elijah-

.-.

Cuando escuchó el llamado, suponía a quién se iba a encontrar. Después de todo, había pocos capaces de meter tres edificios de Metrópolis en bolas nevadas, convertir a las personas en muñecos de plástico y hacer que una grúa de un edificio en construcción decidiera volverse una serpiente metálica, con ganas de comerse algún helicóptero.

-¡Holas, Sups!- dijo Mxyzptlk, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿Cómo te va, hombre?-

-Ya sabía que eras tú- dijo Superman, volando hasta quedar a un par de metros del otro -¿Qué estás tramando ahora?-

-Divertirme, como siempre- le dio una chupada a su habano, dejó salir el humo por la boca y siguió –Y vi lo bien que se las arreglaron tus "amigos superpoderosos" con mis bolitas. ¿Quieres jugar a los rompecabezas ahora? ¿O prefieres que llame a "las chicas superpoderosas(2)"?- preguntó, con una sonrisa divertida de oreja a oreja -He visto que ése tal "Phantom" tiene madera para jugar, y mucha… -

-Deja libres a los civiles, Mxyzptlk. Y sabes lo que te voy a contestar a tus preguntas-

-Tienes razón, pero prefiero cambiarlas en las respuestas que me gustaría oír. Además, veo que ése muchacho parece tener mucha más energía que tú, Sups. Y es que los jóvenes tienen más que los viejos, por más que sean de planetas diferentes…-

-¿Entonces no seré más tu compañero de juegos?- Superman levantó una ceja.

El otro lo miró extrañado, y luego sonrió.

-Oh, no, no, no… Veo por dónde quieres ir, pero no voy a seguirte. Que incluya más compañeros no quiere decir que eche a los primeros. Además, sería interesante ver cómo compiten entre sí, por el mismo deseo-

-¿Deseo? ¿Ahora quieres jugar al genio?-

-Digamos que sí. Digamos que sé que tú y Phantom quieren la misma cosa. Digamos que sólo puedo concederle ése deseo a uno, y sólo a uno de ustedes. Digamos que es una de las cosas que te hicieron ser lo que eres, y que te ha dejado destrozado, y quieres verlo de una pieza de nuevo-

Superman lo miró fijo.

-Además, si ganas, dejaré en paz a tus… - Mxyzptlk se cortó en seco, y miró a los edificios en burbujas.

El otro lo imitó, sorprendido por el silencio abrupto y la mirada desconcertada que veía en el rostro de Mxyzptlk. Y vio qué era lo que lo había dejado así; las personas de plástico que flotaban dentro de las burbujas ya no estaban, la grúa estaba atada con cables de hierro de la misma construcción de la que había salido, y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta.

Mientras el superhéroes usaba su visión de rayos x para asegurarse de lo que creía ver, el otro entró a una de las burbujas, que se secó enseguida. Después de flotar -dando unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del edificio- salió, confundido y algo frustrado.

-Ok, ésta vez me has sorprendido, Sups. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Mxyzptlk.

-No he sido yo esta vez- respondió el otro, y una sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios –Pero sospecho quién pudo haber sido-

-Tu diversión es muy peligrosa para los humanos,- dijo una voz conocida –y para cualquier otro ser en este planeta. Hay otras formas de divertirse- dijo Phantom, apareciendo de la nada. Se mantuvo flotando a unos metros del par.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto, muchacho?- preguntó Mxyzptlk, mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-Creo que es la única respuesta- respondió el muchacho, serio.

Silencio.

Mxyzptlk empezó a reírse.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves, Sups?- logró decir, entre carcajadas -¡Éste chico tiene madera, tiene pasta, o lo que quieras, pero lo tiene! ¡No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me tomó tan de sorpresa! ¡Y tiene gracia, además!-

Superman miró a Phantom con curiosidad. En todo el tiempo que llevaba como superhéroe, nunca había demostrado poderes con ésa capacidad.

-Todas las personas están a salvo, y son personas de nuevo- dijo el muchacho, devolviéndole la mirada, para volver a fijarla en Mxyzptlk –La grúa se resistió, pero ya está bien atada. ¿Va a dejar así los edificios?-

-Oh, no, no, no- dijo el duende, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa, y devolviendo los edificios a la normalidad –Ahora he encontrado un nuevo juego, que de seguro aceptarán jugar-

Phantom no dijo una palabra.

-Vamos a ver- dijo Mxyzptlk, juntando las yemas de sus dedos –Ambos quieren algo, un deseo en común, y yo tengo el poder para cumplírselo. Quizás no lo sepas, Sups, pero yo puedo revivir a las personas- Superman se sorprendió –Y sé que cada uno quiere que un ser querido vuelva a la vida. Así que el juego es éste: una carrera con un deseo como premio. Pero nada de correr, como hiciste con Flash, Sups, sino de vuelo. Y yo prometo no desviar de ninguna forma lo que pida el ganador. Así que, ¿qué dicen?-

Silencio.

-¿Phanti?- preguntó el duende, dirigiendo su mirada al más joven.

-No me gusta que jueguen conmigo, y menos de ésta manera- dijo Phantom, serio y con una voz que demostraba que estaba enojado.

-Sólo será un juego para mí. Para ustedes será competencia, y con un hermoso premio esperando al ganador en la línea final. ¿Acaso no quieres volver a ver a tu padre vivo, y que siga vivo hasta que muera por muerte natural? ¿O a tu madre quizás?- miró a Superman -¿Y tú, Sups? ¿No quieres tener de nuevo a Luisa Lane en tus brazos?-

Silencio.

-Bien, la oferta está sobre la mesa, chicos. Tómelo o…-

-No confío en ti- dijo Phantom.

-Sups sabe cómo me manejo, y ésta vez voy en serio. Sería innoble de mi parte el no entregar un premio frente a tamaña competencia, y con dos competidores como ustedes, seguro será todo un acontecimiento. Mucho más que la carrera que hicimos hace unos años, ¿recuerdas, Sups?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Flash me lo recordó por mucho tiempo, y lo sigue haciendo-

-Vamos, vamos, ¿o temes perder de nuevo frente a alguien más joven que tú?-

-Eso sería injusto para Phantom. Lleva poco tiempo como héroe y…-

-Que no lo hayas notado no significa que no lo haya hecho- dijo el muchacho, interrumpiéndolo -¿O es que por no usar traje de spandex no estoy a tu nivel? Hiciste lo mismo que yo hice, al menos antes de ponerte la capa-

Superman lo miró. Por un momento había olvidado los "extraños milagros" que sucedían cerca de Elijah y Gregor Taylor, años antes. Clark Kent había hecho cosas similares antes de ser Superman, siempre moviéndose de un lado a otro cuando alguien lo descubría.

-Si no fuera por tu carácter fuerte, diría que Superman es tu padre- dijo Mxyzptlk -¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho, Supi?-

Silencio.

Superman miraba al duende, y sentía la intense mirada de Phantom. Y no era una mirada de furia, sino que era casi de… ansiedad. Y eso le molestó.

-Acepto, Mxyzptlk, pero sólo si mantienes tu palabra y no mientes- dijo el mayor.

-¡Bien, Supi! ¿Y tú, muchacho? ¿Estás a la altura?-

-Desde antes de nacer- dijo Phantom, serio.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces, que empiece la competencia!-

.-.

.-.

(1) Así se llaman en Argentina, pero en otros países (como México) se las conoce como canicas.

(2) Famosísimo cartoon hecho por Gendy Tartakovsky, creador de cartoons como "El laboratorio de Dexter" y "Samurai Jack"

Este capítulo quedó empezado, y por unos días así quedó. Hasta que me llegó la inspiración, después de aprobar dos de las tres materias que me presenté a rendir, así que inauguro oficialmente mi mes de vacaciones con esta tanda de capítulos.

Y hablando de vacaciones…

Me voy una semana a la playa, a un lugar que con suerte tienen electricidad, por lo que no voy a tener acceso a Internet, ni siquiera a una computadora. Por lo que, si puedo, les voy a traer otro capítulo de un fanfic traducido, pero no esperen más capítulos de mis fanfics propios: yo no elegí el lugar, lo hicieron mis padres.

De todos modos, ¡felices fiestas!

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	10. Elijah y Phantom

.-.

Phantom

.-.

9: Elijah y Phantom

.-.

La noticia cundió como sólo un chisme podía hacerlo, y pronto todo el mundo conocía la noticia. La pantalla tan temida por todo lobo con piel de cordero apareció en todo el mundo, anunciando la carrera en pocas palabras. Mxyzptlk dejó escapar una risita.

-Vaya, vaya, tenemos publicistas inesperados- dijo el duende -¡El mismísimo Foro!-

-¿Sabes algo de ése Foro?- le preguntó Superman.

-Soy miembro, Supi. Y lo mismo algunos de tus cercanos, aunque nunca adivinarás quiénes- aplaudió y apareció un pergamino en el aire, que se desenrolló frente a los dos superhéroes, en donde se escribían las reglas conforme las iba diciendo –Ahora pasemos a las reglas, y esto no quiere decir que me invente alguna sobre la marcha…-

Hizo una pausa y continuó.

-Van a partir del estadio de Metrópolis en menos de media hora, para que se llenen las tribunas, no vaya a ser que el público se queje de que no les dimos tiempo, súpers, y darán la vuelta al mundo sobre la pista que yo les marcaré sobre el globo. Siempre deben estar sobre la pista, sin importar la altura, y no se valen trampas. Quien llegue primero, obtendrá un deseo de su servidor, el gran y poderoso Mxyzptlk, sin restricciones y sin fecha de vencimiento, y no me verán por aquí por noventa días. ¿Alguna duda?-

-¿No has aprendido la lección de Spiderman?- preguntó Phantom.

-¿Qué?- la pregunta desconcertó al duende. Lo miró atónito, al mismo tiempo que Superman.

Ambos conocían al personaje, un famoso héroe de cómic, y su lema sobre el poder y la responsabilidad. Superman pensó, por un momento, que estaba bromeando, pero al ver el rostro serio del muchacho, se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna intención de bromear.

-Oh, sí, claro, la conozco, pero eso sólo se aplica a quienes les importe- dijo Mxyzptlk, rápido. Aplaudió de nuevo y el pergamino, con las reglas escritas, se enrolló de nuevo y desapareció –Así que ahora, si no tienen ningún problema, y si lo tienen, pues qué lástima, vamos a marcar la ruta… -

.-.

La ruta partiría del estadio central de Metrópolis. Atravesaría el pacífico, luego Japón, China, Rusia (pasarían entre Mongolia y Kazakistán), cruzarían el Mar Negro, Turquía, el Mar Mediterráneo, Egipto, Libia, Argelia y Marruecos, antes de cruzar el Atlántico y volver a Estados Unidos. Era distinta a la de la carrera anterior ("contra" Flash), y Superman sabía que debía haber otras sorpresas más preparadas para la carrera.

-Bueno, bueno, ya saben que no se pueden desviar del camino, pero tampoco quiero que termine tan rápido. Así que llevarán- Mxyzptlk buscó en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y sacó dos medallas -¡esto! Así podrán demostrar quién es en realidad el más rápido volando-

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Superman.

-Son "retardadores", que harán que la carrera dure más de unos segundos. Digamos que divide su velocidad, y será dividida en la misma cantidad de partes para cada uno, si no, ¡no sería emocionante!-

Phantom no había cambiado la expresión desde que se oficializara el desafío. Tomó su medalla sin decir una palabra y la colocó en la cadena de su cintura. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y esperó, como lo había hecho tantas otras veces, pero ésta vez, miraba fijo a Mxyzptlk.

-Pues bien- dijo el duende, mientras la pista multicolor se extendía ante ellos –ésta vez la hice de muuuuchos colores para que no se confunda con el paisaje, así que no digan que no soy bueno- levantó una pistola que parecía de caricatura -¿Listos?-

Superman y Phantom se pusieron en la línea de salida, todavía sin flotar.

-¿Preparados?-

Ambos se elevaron del piso hasta una altura de un metro.

-¡YA!-

Mxyzptlk decía la verdad; las medallas les reducían la velocidad. Phantom y Superman salieron disparados, el primero sin cambiar la expresión, y el segundo intrigado por ello. El muchacho era más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Incluso con el retraso.

Salieron del estadio, pasando entre cientos de periodistas de todos los medios de comunicación. Superman vio a su jefe, gritando en dónde demonios estaba Kent. Vio a miles de personas alrededor de la pista, ofreciéndoles comida y bebida. Sintió un deja vú. Y volvió su vista hacia Phantom.

El muchacho no hacía caso de la gente a su alrededor, y no tomaba nada de lo que le ofrecían. Ya habían salido de Metrópolis y estaban por llegar al mar cuando Superman le habló.

-¿No necesitas comer?-

-No- fue la respuesta.

-¿Cómo mantienes tu energía?-

-Porque ésa es mi voluntad-

Ya estaban corriendo sobre aguas abiertas en dirección a Japón. Si la carrera hubiese sido unas horas después, podrían haber visto las luces de la ciudad. Phantom no parecía emocionado ante el nuevo escenario.

-¿Porqué decidiste ser un superhéroe?- preguntó Superman.

-Porque quiero ayudar a las personas- giró un poco la cabeza -¿Y tú?-

-Igualmente. ¿Cuándo descubriste tus poderes?-

Estaban entrando en la ciudad, y la gente señalaba al cielo al verlos pasar. Miles de rostros amarillos se elevaron al cielo al ver pasar dos estelas, una roja y azul y una blanca y negra.

-No es una pregunta correcta- respondió el muchacho, volviendo a mirar al frente.

-¿Y cuál sería la correcta?-

-Porqué los usé por primera vez-

-¡Hola, súpers!- dijo Mxyzptlk, apareciendo de la nada con un traje de árbitro -¡Muy buen arranque, pero creo que es hora de variar un poco!-

Sin aviso previo, la pista se dividió en dos direcciones opuestas. Phantom y superman frenaron a tiempo, y entonces una pared invisible les cayó encima.

-¡No es divertido si no chocan contra algo!- dijo el duende, sacudiendo la cabeza –Así que veamos si pueden salir de esta- dicho esto, desapareció.

Estaban sobre Akihabara, la ciudad de la electrónica, y a ésa hora estaba llena de gente. La pared había alcanzado algunas antenas altas, aplastándolas como si fuera de papel, y no cabía duda de lo que pasaría si la dejaban caer. La barrera era pesada, y Superman sabía que no iba a poder sostenerla con facilidad.

-¡Phan…!- empezó Superman, pero se interrumpió al ver lo que el otro estaba haciendo.

Phantom estaba sosteniendo la pared.

Luego empezó a levantarla, hasta que quedó en la posición anterior. Cuando volvió a estar en posición horizontal, un par de rayos celestes salieron de los ojos de Phantom, soldando las junturas. Cuando terminó, se quedó en su lugar, y miró al otro.

-Ya podemos continuar- dijo, y volvió a la carrera.

"Quizás no necesite que le enseñe algunas cosas" pensó Superman, viéndolo volar a través de los edificios.

.-.

El camino se dividía por unos pocos kilómetros, pera volver a acercarse, pero sin unirse de nuevo. Ya estaban de nuevo en aguas abiertas, aproximándose a China, cuando Phantom volvió a hablar.

-Ése muchacho con el que se encontró Elijah, en la casa de tus padres, ¿es Superboy?-

-Así es- respondió el otro -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Sólo confirmaba una sospecha-

-¿Por qué sabes todo lo que Elijah sabe?- preguntó el mayor, girando un poco la cabeza.

-No es tan simple como te lo imaginas, y quizás no lo entiendas- dijo el otro, mirándolo a los ojos –Que él te lo diga por voluntad propia-

-¿Acaso no puedes decírmelo tú?-

-Como dije, no es tan simple-

-¿Eres su hermano perdido o algo así?-

-Los padres de Elijah no tuvieron hijos antes de él. Su madre murió minutos después de darlo a luz, alcanzada por una ráfaga de balazos de un soldado estadounidense, por lo que no es posible que tuvieran hijos después. Y Elijah fue el único hijo que nació del matrimonio entre Gregor Taylor y Kadija Mubarak- miró a Superman de reojo –Y a ella no la investigaste-

-No, no lo hice-

-Ése fue un error garrafal-

Ya habían llegado a China, en donde había caído la noche, y la pista empezaba a hacerse más y más caprichosa. Por unos momentos dejaron de hablar, intentando seguir las direcciones estrambóticas de la pista. Cuando apreció normalizarse, de la nada salió un Mxyzptlk hecho de arena.

-¡Bien chicos! Hasta ahora han logrado superar mis obstáculos, pero ahora vamos con algo mucho más grande- dijo el duende de arena, y desapareció.

Algo pasó frente a la Luna.

Una figura alargada, como una serpiente, estaba recortada contra el satélite. Luego empezaron a verse las cuatro garras, dos a cada lado, y los bigotes del dragón chino. Y no uno cualquiera, sino uno con cinco dedos en cada garra.

El más poderoso para la cultura china.

El dragón movió la cabeza y los vio. Abrió las fauces y un rugido fuertísimo, como una explosión volcánica, se escuchó a kilómetros a la redonda. Phantom y Superman se taparon los oídos, aturdidos, y el dragón voló hacia ellos. Dio un giro, y logró darle un coletazo a Phantom. Superman atacó al dragón con los rayos de sus ojos, y la criatura le lanzó un zarpazo, atrapándolo. Un par de rayos celestes golpearon la pata del dragón, quien dio un rugido y soltó al mayor.

Superman buscó a Phantom, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Tampoco lograba escuchar el latido de su corazón, ni el del gigantesco dragón, que empezaba a recuperarse. Se preparó para volver a luchar, cuando el animal se detuvo de un momento a otro. El dragón empezó a perder el color, hasta que fue de un blanco grisáceo que recordaba a las cenizas. Y luego, el dragón hecho ceniza empezó a disolverse con el viento, hasta que no quedó nada de él.

Phantom apareció de la nada, con algo en la mano que brillaba con luz roja.

-No es kriptonita, pero creo que te interesará igual- dijo, tirándole el objeto.

Parecía una piedra con forma de corazón, de un color rojo brillante, que emitía una luz y una energía extrañas.

-¿Por qué me la das?- preguntó Superman, algo confundido.

-Para que la examinen tus amigos de la Liga. Yo no tengo un lugar seguro en donde guardarla- dicho esto, continuó volando, siguiendo la pista.

.-.

Mientras se acercaban a Rusia, el frío aumentaba. En ése país ya era noche cerrada, peor a ninguno de los dos le fue difícil seguir la pista, que brillaba en la oscuridad. Había algunas personas cerca de la pista, quienes los miraban pasar con asombro, algunas les sacaban fotos y lanzaban exclamaciones de asombro. Superman pudo ver varios periodistas al borde de la pista, pero cuando empezaron a ir por zonas más y más frías la cantidad de gente empezó a menguar.

-¿Qué tenía la madre de Elijah?- preguntó Superman.

-Era una seguidora del Islam, del verdadero, no del destructivo, quien poseía habilidades especiales-

-¿Era una superheroína?-

-En Medio Oriente no funciona así. Ella podía curar con el pensamiento, al igual que su esposo. Y podía hablar con los espíritus, incluso de lo que no era una persona todavía-

-¿Lo?-

-Superman, creí que lo sabías- Phantom lo miró –Se es persona sólo al nacer. Antes sólo se es un montón de células en el interior de una mujer, y cesar su desarrollo antes del nacimiento sería sólo la reducción de células vivas de la mujer. Sólo cuando se nace y se corta todo vínculo físico directo, se es una persona-

-¿Hablabas con tu madre antes de nacer?-

-Elijah hablaba con su madre antes de nacer. El espíritu sólo se asienta en las células vivas cuando está por nacer. ¿Acaso los occidentales creen que un feto es un ser humano?-

-Algunos sí-

-¿Y dicen que los islámicos estamos atrasados?-

.-.

Rusia fue quedando atrás, y pronto llegaron al Mar Negro. Cuando llegaron a Turquía, el Sol estaba saliendo, y Superman se sintió renovado.

-¿Qué haces cuando hay eclipses solares?- le preguntó Phantom.

-Voy a algún lugar del mundo donde haya Sol- contestó el otro.

-¿Y si es total?-

-Voy a la Luna- pausa -¿Lo de tu voluntad era en serio?-

-Tengo energía porque ésa es mi voluntad-

-¿Y Elijah?-

-Porque se alimenta como todo ser humano, y le reza a Alá para ver un nuevo día-

-¿Y por qué apareces cuando Elijah está en la mezquita?-

-Que te lo diga él. O el Imán-

-¿El Imán? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?-

-El que habla con Elijah siempre está en la mezquita. Y deberías saber que todo musulmán dista de ser un humano normal, Superman. Sólo que algunos desarrollan más sus habilidades que otros-

Cruzaron Turquía y el Mar Mediterráneo, y se acercaban a Egipto, en donde más personas se paraban a verlos pasar. Superman no entendía lo que le decían, por más que las palabras llegasen claras a sus oídos.

-¿Qué están diciendo?- preguntó Superman.

-Se sorprenden de vernos por aquí. La mayoría de los superhéroes sólo actúa en los países ricos-

-Tú ayudabas a las personas en los países en los que estabas antes-

-Sí-

-Pero no como Phantom-

-Si me hubieran visto todo se habría arruinado-

Egipto quedaba atrás, y pararon la frontera entre Libia y Argelia.

-¡Oye tú, ése dragón me costó mucho!- chilló Mxyzptlk, saliendo de la nada -Me tomó cinco minutos recuperarme, ¿entiendes? ¡Cinco!-

-Y desde eso ya cruzamos medio mundo- dijo Phantom, como si nada.

-¡Pues ahora voy a ser más duro con ustedes!- dijo el duende, y desapareció.

Junto con la pista.

Superman frenó en el aire, desconcertado. Ni con su visión de rayos-x podía encontrar la pista, y no podría seguir si no la encontraba. Miró a Phantom, desconcertado, y vio que el muchacho estaba quieto, mirando hacia el frente. Cuando siguió su mirada, se encontró con una tormenta del desierto.

-¿En Argelia?- preguntó Superman.

-Ése duende dijo que iba a ser más duro con nosotros- dijo Phantom, acercándose a él.

El muchacho le tocó el hombro, y entonces Superman sintió que algo le pasaba a su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo y no vio nada anormal, ni tampoco notaba nada raro en Phantom, cuando lo miró.

-Si lo hizo por nosotros, cuando pase por donde estamos, va a desaparecer, ¿verdad?- preguntó el más joven.

-Quizás- respondió el otro.

-Veamos, entonces-

La tormenta se acercaba, y Superman se tensó, listo para esquivarla. Pero Phantom no lo soltaba. Lo miró, confundido, pero decidió no moverse, ni siquiera cuando escuchó cómo la tormenta del desierto se los tragaba.

Y no los tocaba.

La tormenta pasó a través de ellos, sin dañarlos, y sólo entonces Phantom lo soltó.

-De nada- dijo, y dejó caer una esfera celeste del tamaño de una bolita al piso.

La pista volvió a hacerse visible, aunque ahora era celeste, y Phantom siguió volando. Mas tranquilo, Superman se decidió a no perder la carrera.

.-.

Dejaron Marruecos atrás y empezaron a cruzar el Atlántico. La pista seguía brillando, incluso bajo el agua. Superman esperaba que Mxyzptlk apareciera de un momento a otro, convertido en un gigante de agua, pero se encontró con algo muy diferente.

-¿Los calamares pueden crecer así de grandes?- preguntó Phantom.

-Con ayuda de Mxyzptlk, sí- dijo Superman.

-Entonces, congélalo- el otro lo miró –Es vox populi-

Superman tomó aire y, con su superaliento, hizo que el agua que rodeaba al calamar se convirtiera en hielo. Y el agua que estaba sobre el calamar también, por lo que el animal quedó congelado.

-Ahora, voy a ganarte- dijo Superman.

-Eso quisieras- dijo Phantom.

.-.

Al llegar a costas estadounidenses, se encontraron con un montón de periodistas, y no cambió en todo el trayecto que les quedaba hasta Metrópolis. Superman empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio, pero Phantom parecía estar tan fresco como al empezar. El estadio de Metrópolis se veía a la lejos, y el rugido de la gente al saber que iban a llegar también.

Superman miró a Phantom. El muchacho había mantenido una velocidad constante durante toda la carrera, pero de un momento a otro aceleró. Superman se sorprendió e intentó seguirlo, pero cuando llegaba al estadio, Phantom cruzaba la línea de llegada.

-¿Qué? ¿Phantom ganó?- dijo Mxyzptlk, incrédulo.

-Parece que sí- dijo Superman, llegando hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

-¡Pero &/·$! ¡Phantom ganó!- juró el duende.

-Y como te ibas a quedar si Superman ganaba, creo que eso te obliga a irte- dijo el muchacho, mirándolo fijo, algo divertido –Ya sabes lo que quiero, y me lo tienes que dar-

-¡Supi, te prefiero a ti antes que a este ·$·"()/? Phantom!- dijo Mxyzptlk, tirándole un pergamino al más joven, para luego empezar a desaparecer -¡Nos veremos en noventa días! ¡¡Y más te ale que te cuidas entonces, muchacho!!- le gritó a Phantom, y se fue.

"Eso fue impresionante"

Superman miró a su alrededor, confundido. Phantom negó con la cabeza, y entonces miró hacia el público.

Elijah estaba allí.

Volteó a ver a Phantom.

-Que te lo diga él-

.-.

.-.

Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí dejarlo aquí porque ya se revelaron muchísimas cosas. Después de un buen y merecido descanso, he vuelto, y en el próximo capítulo este fanfic terminará.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	11. De Phantom para Superman

.-.

Phantom

.-.

10: De Phantom para Superman

.-.

Flash también estaba allí, y Superman le dio el "corazón de dragón chino" para que lo llevara al cuartel de la Liga. Acto seguido, fue tras Phantom, quien había salido volando apenas Mxyzptlk desapareció de la vista. Creía tener una idea de cómo seguía el rompecabezas, y sabía que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Algo que era una parte muy importante de la historia, aunque sólo si se sospechaba que podía existir.

-Espera un momento- le dijo el kriptoniano cuando lo tuvo cerca –Quiero que me digas algo-

-Que te lo diga Elijah- dijo Phantom, sin disminuir la velocidad.

-No es sobre Elijah, es sobre ti- dijo el mayor, y el otro paró en el aire.

-Si es algo que te deba decir Elijah, no responderé-

-Pero si lo fuera, hubieras seguido de largo-

Silencio.

-Ok, pregúntame, pero no te aseguro que te responda-

-Dijiste que se es persona sólo al nacer. ¿Pero qué sucede si mueres antes de nacer?-

-Antes de nacer eres un feto, un ser vivo pero sin alma integrada. Si muere antes de nacer, antes de ser persona, simplemente regresas a donde estabas antes y eliges otra existencia-

-Pero tú no regresaste-

Silencio.

-No me engañarás con tu cara de disgusto. Me diste muchas pistas, y querías que lo supiera-

-Tu cultura y la mía son muy distintas-

-Estoy consciente de eso-

-Eres kriptoniano, y si bien fuiste educado por personas muy buenas, siguen siendo yanquis. Casi ningún yanqui aceptaría a los poderes espirituales como algo que exista-

-No todos son tan así- dijo Superman, y cambió a un tono más serio –Si hubieses nacido, serías el hermano mellizo de Elijah, ¿verdad?-

-Así es-

-Pero moriste antes de nacer, y elegiste quedarte para cuidarlo-

-Ésa fue mi decisión. Elijah nació primero, y yo estaba aún dentro de mi madre cuando la asesinaron. No iba a dejar que los yanquis mataran al resto de mi familia- estrechó los ojos, y Superman entendió el por qué de sus hostilidades al principio.

-¿Elijah sabe esto?-

-Lo supo desde el principio. Hay cosas que no me corresponde decirte, así que deberás preguntárselo a él, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que te quiere. Y tiene terror que lo desprecies cuando sepas algunas cosas que no te ha contado-

-¿Cómo el por qué sólo apareces cuando él está en la mezquita?-

-No es sólo por creencia religiosa. Allí está seguro, y ya que no puede volver a los campos de batalla a proteger a los inocentes, es mi deber hacerlo por él-

-¿Tenías estos poderes al…? Quiero decir, si hubieras nacido, ¿habrías tenido estos poderes al nacer?-

-Los dos tenemos habilidades especiales, aunque diferentes. Y la mayoría sí, los hubiera tenido, aunque otros son por mi condición-

-De fantasma-

-Sí-

Silencio.

-Danny Phantom dice algunas verdades acerca de las habilidades de los fantasmas- dijo Phantom.

-¿Y por esa razón tu traje es así?-

-A Elijah le gustaba la serie-

Silencio.

-Bueno, esto explica muchísimas cosas…- empezó Superman.

-Es lo que te puedo decir yo. Lo que me corresponde-

-No importa lo que sea, no voy a despreciar a Elijah, ni a ti-

-Lo sé. Estoy con él casi todo el día, y sé cómo eres con él. Pero está aterrado ante la perspectiva de perder, de nuevo, a su padre, su único pariente vivo-

Silencio.

-No voy a despreciarlo, no importa lo que haya hecho- dijo Superman, seguro de sí mismo.

-Más te vale- dijo Phantom, y desapareció en el aire.

.-.

Cuando Clark llegó a su departamento, pensó que Mxyzptlk había vuelto. El poder mágico que emanaba el lugar era muy fuerte, y cuando abrió la puerta, y entendió de dónde provenía, sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

La habitación de Elijah.

Corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación, olvidándose, en su desesperación, de usar sus rayos-x. Podía oír el latido desbocado del corazón de Elijah, lo que le hizo saber que estaba aterrado, aunque no percibía a nadie más en el departamento. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con el muchacho de espaldas arrodillado en el suelo, agarrándose el pecho, en medio de lo que parecía ser un círculo lleno de escrituras de oriente medio, que brillaba con luz roja. Y el mismo estaba en la espalda de Elijah.

-¡ELIJAH!-

Por un segundo, el flujo se paralizó, junto con el latir del corazón del muchacho. Luego, volvió con más fuerza, y Clark se vio empujado por la energía. Clavó los talones en el suelo, intentando no perder de vista a Elijah, quien parecía no querer verlo.

-¡Elijah! ¡Todo estará bien! ¡Déjame ayudarte!-

El flujo de energía disminuyó un poco, y Clark pudo avanzar unos pasos.

-¿Sabes lo que hizo, Supi?- escuchó a un lado, y vio a Phantom, flotando a unos metros, dentro de la habitación -¿Sabes por qué no puede usar su voz, y por qué no te lo dijo?-

-¡No me importa!- le gritó Clark, para hacerse oír sobre le estruendo, casi llegando a Elijah -¡Es mi hijo y no voy a dejar que nada le pase!-

De un momento a otro, el flujo se detuvo.

Clark llegó hasta Elijah y lo abrazó, sin importarle la presencia de Phantom.

Por unos momentos, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fueron las respiraciones agitadas de Clark y Elijah, y poco a poco el corazón del muchacho se calmó. Un poco.

Tenso silencio.

"¿Incluso si hubiese sellado a un demonio en mi cuerpo?" escuchó Clark "¿Incluso si lo hubiese hecho a costa de mi voz?"

-No me importa si lo hiciste o no, Elijah- le dijo Clark, despacio –Sé que eres incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien-

Por un segundo, nada sucedió.

Lueho, Elijah se relajó, y Clark lo vio.

Vio los tatuajes que le corrían por la espalda, el pecho y los brazos, extraños caracteres de medio oriente en negro. Y vio cómo empezaban a desaparecer, como si fuesen cenizas barridas por el viento, cenizas negras que empezaban a formar una figura frente a los dos. Parecía un animal cuadrúpedo, quizás un felino, que se desvaneció en el aire con la misma facilidad con la que había empezado a formarse.

Cuando desapareció, la energía mágica cesó, y Elija se recostó hacia delante, agotado. No tenía ni rastros de los tatuajes.

-Elijah, ¿te encuentras bien?

"…"

-Vivirá, si eso quieres saber- dijo Phantom, y Clark lo miró –Piensa lo que quieras de mí- dijo el muchacho, y desapareció.

-Phantom me contó algunas cosas sobre ustedes dos- empezó Clark -¿Fue eso lo que te alteró tanto?-

"No" pausa. Elijah se enderezó "Dijo que le había dicho qué hice hace unos meses"

-¿Y por qué estabas tan alterado? Estoy acostumbrado a ver seres de todo tipo y color- dijo el mayor, palmeándole el hombro desnudo. Elijah lo notó y se levantó, tomó una camiseta que había sobre una silla y se la puso.

"Hay ciertas cosas que no le dije de mí" dijo el muchacho, despacio.

-Elijah, no hay nada que puedas decirme que me sorprenda- dijo Clark, levantándose –He visto demasiadas cosas en mi vida-

"…" Elijah no se movió.

-Phantom ya me dijo que era tu gemelo, las razones por las que es como es y hace lo que hace. Y sé que si sellaste a un demonio en ti, debe haber sido por una buena causa. ¿Quieres decírmelo ahora?-

Elijah tomó aire, se dio la vuelta y asintió. Clark se sentó en la cama y el muchacho lo imitó, todavía algo nervioso, y sin animarse a mirarlo.

"Lo hice en un momento de desesperación, cuando me enteré lo que planeaban hacer con mi padre. Sabía lo que iban a hacerle, y lo poco que podía hacer para impedirlo, así que recurrí a otros métodos: le propuse a un hechicero un intercambio. Si sellaba a un demonio en mí, y lograba purificarlo, mi padre se salvaría. Pero no fui lo…" pausa. Clark le puso una mano en el hombro "…no fui lo suficientemente bueno, y no pude salvar a mi padre. Quizás le parezca descabellado, pero sabiendo la imparcialidad que existía en Estados Unidos desde el 11-S, no sabía qué hacer"

Silencio.

"Cuando ejecutaron a papá, bajé la guardia y el demonio intentó escapar. El impacto, en el estado emocional en que me encontraba, fue demasiado, y entré en coma. No sé qué habrá pasado con el demonio en ésos meses, pero cuando volví a despertar, estaba mucho más calmado. Y ha estado calmándose más en este tiempo, en que viví con usted. Pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si le decía algo de esto, y el miedo me paralizaba a veces"

-No tienes que temerme, Elijah, nunca te despreciaría- dijo Clark. Elijah se relajó, levantó la cabeza y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Ahora… lo sé- dijo, con esfuerzo.

Clark lo miró, sorprendido.

-El sello… se ha roto- dijo el muchacho, con algo menos de esfuerzo –El demonio ha… sido purificado. Puedo volver a us… usar mi voz-

-A Kara le agradará saberlo- dijo Clark, divertido.

-Kara y Connor… Phantom me dijo sus sospechas… y yo las confirmé. Me decía muchas cosas… aunque tiene cosas que se guarda para él-

-Y supongo que sabes lo que debes hacer-

-Juro guardar el secreto… si usted guarda el nuestro-

-Trato hecho, hijo- dijo Clark, con una sonrisa.

-Trato hecho… papá- dijo Elijah, sonriendo.

.-.

FIN

.-.

.-.

Lo sé, lo sé, han pasado meses desde la última vez que actualicé, no tengo perdón. Qué puedo decir: se me pasaron las actualizaciones, y por meses este capítulo quedó a medio hacer, siempre dejado de lado por las traducciones o los nuevos capítulos de fanfics propios. Pero como me dijeron que para cuándo lo iba a terminar, decidí subirlo de una vez y pasarlo a  Terminados.

**RAC**: olas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: esteeeeeee… bueno, al menos aquí está el último capítulo. EL duende ése, estoy de acuerdo, es todo un caso… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Tarde pero seguro.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
